Something to Find
by LonelyAngel55
Summary: Rika had always been alone as she wandered from place to place. She comes to Midgar and soon makes friends she doesn't want to leave, but she has a dark secret she keeps from them. Vincent/OC
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down outside as I watched it drip down the window from my room in the hotel. I hate the rain. To me the rain is full of sadness and bad memories. It was raining that night too; the night my world fell apart. I won't go into detail since I don't like talking about my past. The past is the past and it can't be changed.

My name is Rika Denison and I'm what some people would call a wanderer. I don't have a family or a home so I travel to different places.

After a few more minutes of staring out the window I got in bed and covered up. Tomorrow I would have to think of a way to get more gil since I'm running low. It's a tough life moving from place to place and not having much gil, but I'm not the type of person to stay in one place.

The next morning when I woke up I just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Last night I had a dream…no, a nightmare. It was about what happened to my family. Why did it have to be like this? My family was torn apart because of me. Well, that's enough of that. Like I said I don't like talking about my past and besides thinking about it makes me depressed and I don't like feeling depressed.

I got out of bed and ran my fingers through my long blonde hair; I own no brush since the gil I some how get goes towards food and hotels. I glanced out the window and saw that it had stopped raining. That was a relief since I'm continuing my travels today. I took one last look at the room and then headed out. I have no belongings except a pair of sais which I keep one in each boot.

After I left the hotel I went to a small store and bought a sandwich and a bottle of water. Then I sat on a bench outside the store. When I was done I threw my trash away and headed off.

I have been walking for what seems like days, but I know it has only been a few hours. I looked around the desert for any sign of shade, water or a life form with no luck. I wonder how long this desert goes on before I reach another town.

Soon I saw a city and was relieved. Now I can get something to eat and drink and rest. I walked until I saw a store and then I went in and bought a sandwich, chips and water then went outside.

As I was about to eat, something caught my eye. I turned to look in an alley and saw two kids no more then six looking through some trash. I walked towards them. "What are you two doing?" I asked in a gently tone.

The kids jumped and looked at me. "We're hungry, but we have no gil for food." One of them answered.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died."

Poor kids. I know what it's like not to have parents. I looked at the food in my hands and then back at the kids. They need it more then I do. "Here." I handed them the food and water. "It's not much, but at least it's something."

Both kids smiled as they took the food and water. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Then I left the kids. If I had a place to stay I would take the kids and look after them, but I don't.

I walked around the city not sure where I was going. I soon found myself at a park so I sat on a bench and watched the kids play; I smiled. I then looked in my pouch that was around my waist and sighed. I had no gil left so now I have to find a way to get some.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard, "Leave her alone!"

I looked around and saw a girl around nine on the ground and a boy who also looked around nine standing in front of her protectively. A group of older kids were standing in front of him.

"Come on, we just want to play." One of the older kids said.

"Playing doesn't mean you push down any kid that walks by."

"But it's fun." Then the older kid pushed down the boy.

"Hey, that's not very nice." I said as I walked towards them.

"You stay out of this."

"Weren't you taught to respect your elders?"

"I don't have to respect anyone."

I sighed. "I take that as I no."

"Come on guys, this isn't fun any more." Then the older kids left.

I turned to the other two kids and kneeled down. "You two ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." The girl said as she stood up. "I'm Marlene and this is Denzel."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rika. Well, I better get going. Be careful next time." Then I stood up to leave, but Marlene grabbed my hand.

"Will you walk with us to our house?"

I have a soft spot for kids and how can a refuse that face? "Ok."

Marlene smiled. "Come on, let's go." Then we headed to their house.

It didn't take us long to get there and before I knew it we were in front of a…bar? I looked down at Marlene and Denzel. "You live in a bar?"

"Well, it's also a house. There are rooms upstairs." Marlene explained.

We went inside and there were many people sitting at the tables drinking and hanging out. I wonder what it's like to have friends. With me moving around all the time I don't make any friends.

"Hey Tifa." Marlene and Denzel said as they went over to a woman behind the bar counter. She looked to be about in her early twenties. She had long black hair and she wore a black outfit.

"There you two are." Tifa said. "I was wondering where you two were. You were supposed to be home ten minutes ago."

"Sorry Tifa, but we ran into some trouble." Denzel said.

"And Rika helped us." Marlene added.

"Some kids were picking on them at the park." I said as I walked up to them. "I hate it when people pick on others so I helped."

"Thank you." Tifa said. "By the way I'm Tifa."

"Rika, but I think you already know that."

"Rika, come play with us in our room." Marlene said. I had no time to answer since she was already dragging me up the stairs. I didn't mind though.

For the rest of the day I played with Marlene and Denzel. We colored, played make believe and played dolls. Denzel was reluctant at first, but we got him to play. Before any of us realized it was dark outside.

We walked down stairs and I noticed there were fewer people then before. I guess it's a slow night. We walked up to Tifa who was talking to a guy with blonde hair.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah." Marlene and Denzel said.

"Can Rika stay for dinner?" Marlene asked.

"I don't want to intrude." I said. "Besides I should…get home."

"Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I'll see."

"Who is this?" The blonde asked.

"Oh this is Rika." Tifa said. "She saved Marlene and Denzel from some bullies earlier. Rika, this is Cloud."

I looked at Cloud and what stood out most were his eyes. They were blue and had a glow to them. Mako eyes. "It's nice to meet you, Cloud." He nodded.

Ok, I have resisted the urge so far, but I can't control it any more. I poked Cloud's hair and tugged on it lightly; Marlene and Denzel giggled while Cloud just stared at me. Once I got that out of my system I back away, Cloud still staring at me. "Sorry. It's like your hair defies gravity. It's spiky in all directions." Cloud continued to stare at me and I couldn't tell if her was mad, annoyed or what. "Well, excuse my random action. I do that a lot. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Marlene and Denzel said as I left.

I walked around the city for awhile until I came to an alley that was deserted. It looks like this place was as good as I was going to get. Tomorrow I would definitely have to find a way to get more gil.

Lucky for me I found an old blanket so I put it on the ground so I wouldn't get completely dirty. The ground isn't the most comfortable place to sleep on so it took me awhile before I got comfy and finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a back ache. Sleeping on the ground is not the best place to sleep. I stood up and stretched a little then I headed out of the alley. Now to get gil and to do that I will have to do the only thing that I'm good at and that's dancing.

I walked around, trying to find a good place to dance. When I found one I looked around and realized how many people there were. I'm use to small towns not big cities. I took a deep breath and began to dance. As I was dancing I also began to hum and soon people stopped to watch me.

Once I was done people were clapping and threw down some gil. I looked down and there wasn't much, but at least it was something. I picked up the gil, put it in my pouch and headed off to Seventh Heaven.

When I got there I saw that there wasn't anyone here besides Tifa and Cloud. Either it's a really slow day or they aren't opened yet. "Hey Tifa, hey Cloud." I said as I walked over to them; Cloud just nodded.

"Hey." Tifa said. "Marlene and Denzel have been asking when you would come."

"Really? Where are they?"

"In their room."

"Ok, thanks." Then I went up to their room. "Hey you two."

"Rika, you came." Marlene said as she came up and gave me a hug.

"Of course I did."

"What are we going to do today?" Denzel asked.

"How about we…" I thought for a moment and then smiled. "Get some ice cream."

Marlene and Denzel smiled. "Yeah."

We went downstairs and asked if I could take Marlene and Denzel to get ice cream; Tifa agreed so now we are off to get ice cream. I can't remember the last time I had ice cream.

Once we got to the ice cream shop I was just as excited as they were. I know I should be using my gil to buy some real food for me, but kids are so cute and I just want to spoil them.

"So Cloud and Tifa take care of you guys, right?" I said as we sat down at a table. "What happened to your parents?"

"Well, my mom died, but I still have my dad. He is away doing business right now." Marlene said.

"What about you, Denzel?"

"Both my parents died." He said in a sad tone.

Now I feel bad for asking. I should know better then to ask someone about their parents since I don't have any either and it makes me sad when it's brought up. I should think next time I speak.

I looked at Denzel who still seemed a little sad so I took some whipped cream from my ice cream and drew a happy face on his cheek; Marlene giggled. Denzel looked at me and I looked away innocently. When I turned back around to look at Denzel I got my face full of whipped cream. "Ok, I guess I deserved that." I laughed.

Marlene was laughing and saying we looked funny with whipped cream on our faces. Denzel and I looked at each other and it seemed we had the same idea. We both took some whipped cream and smeared it on Marlene's face. We all laughed. That was the first time I actually laughed in a long time.

After we finished our ice creams we washed our faces and then headed back to Seventh Heaven. Denzel challenged us to race there so we did and they are pretty fast for kids.

"Wow, you guys are fast." I said once we got in Seventh Heaven. "I had a hard time keeping up."

"So did you guys have fun?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah." Marlene and Denzel said.

"We had ice cream." Marlene said.

"And then we had a whipped cream fight." Denzel added.

"Then we had a race back here." I said as I sat down. "They are fast."

Tifa laughed. "It sounds like you guys did have fun."

"Where's the spiky?"

"Cloud? He is off doing deliveries."

"Cloud runs a delivery service." Marlene said. "Strife Delivery Services."

"Sounds interesting."

"Hey Rika, what do you do?" Denzel asked.

"As like a job? I'm…uh…I'm a waitress." I lied.

"Really? Where?"

"Um…Mike's Diner." I passed that place before and it was the only thing I could come up with.

"Maybe we can visit you there sometime."

"Uh, sure." Now what am I going to do? I can't tell them that I don't have a job or a place to stay. I guess the good part about telling them is that they might offer to let me stay here, but I'm not staying here long and I don't want to be a burden.

"Rika, do you want to stay for dinner tonight?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know."

"Please, Rika?" Denzel asked.

Aw, they're giving me the puppy dog eyes. How can I resist that? Me and my soft spot for kids. "If it's ok with Tifa."

Both Marlene and Denzel turned to Tifa. "Can she?" They asked.

"Sure."

"Yah." I smiled at them

That night during dinner I was nervous. I haven't eaten with anyone for a long time. Luckily Marlene and Denzel were there talking to me so I didn't feel as nervous, but I still did. I don't even know why I'm getting so nervous. Maybe it's because I don't know them that well? I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since I came to Midgar and I have gotten close to Marlene, Denzel, Tifa and even Cloud. They have gotten use to my childish ways. I didn't have much of a childhood so I guess I'm making up for that now. They still don't know that I don't have a job or a place to live and they aren't going to find out.

It puzzles me as to why I haven't left yet. Usually I only stay in a place for a couple days and then leave, but for some reason I haven't left yet. Is it because of Marlene and Denzel? They love hanging out with me and they always ask if I can stay for dinner so every night now I stay with them for dinner and that's about all I get to eat. The rest of the gil I get from dancing I spend on Marlene and Denzel. Tifa once said that they look up to me. She laughed when I said it's only because they're short. Maybe she's right though. I've never had anyone look up to me before, but what do they see in me that they look up to?

Today Marlene, Denzel and I are playing hide and go seek at the park and its fun. I've never played it before so this is my first time. We even got some other kids to play with us. I always hid in an easy place where they could find me and wouldn't have much trouble and when I had to find them I knew where they were, but I pretended that I couldn't find them.

After awhile of playing we took a break and sat down. "That was fun." I said. "We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah, that was fun." Denzel agreed. "And it was cool that we got other kids to play."

"So now what?"

"How about we get ice cream." Marlene suggested.

"Yeah." Denzel said.

"I suppose we could, but first…" I stood up. "You have to catch me." Then I started running; Marlene and Denzel soon took off after me. Every few seconds I would look back to make sure they were still behind me and I didn't lose them.

I soon got to Seventh Heaven and ran inside. "Hi Tifa. Bye Tifa." I said as I ran past her and up the stairs. I went into Marlene and Denzel's room and hid behind the door.

* * *

**~Cloud's POV~**

I was sitting in Seventh Heaven talking with Vincent. He said that something strange was going on in the next town over. A group of people are looking in every house, store and alley for something though no one knows what.

All of the sudden the door opens and Rika runs in. "Hi Tifa. Bye Tifa." She said as she ran past Tifa and up the stairs.

Soon Marlene and Denzel came in. "Tifa, did you see where Rika went?" Marlene asked.

"She ran upstairs." Tifa answered.

"Thanks." Then Marlene and Denzel ran upstairs.

"Who's Rika?" Vincent asked.

"A new friend. She saved Marlene and Denzel from some bullies a week ago."

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

I heard Marlene and Denzel running up the stairs so I tried to stay as quiet as I could. They came in the room and looked around. While they were looking in the closet I tried to sneak out, but I stopped when I heard Denzel, "There she is."

When I turned around Marlene and Denzel tackled me to the ground. "Ok, you guys win." I said, trying to get free. "I'll take you to get ice cream."

"Will you take us today?" Marlene asked.

"Well, it's almost dinner time so how about I take you tomorrow?"

"Ok, just as long as we get our ice cream."

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

Marlene and Denzel got off me and then we headed downstairs; today Tifa had the bar closed so there were no people except for us.

Once we got downstairs we sat at the counter where Tifa was. "So why were you guys running?" Tifa asked.

"Rika said she would get us ice cream if we caught her." Marlene explained.

"Oh. So did you catch her?"

"Yep and now she owes us ice cream." Denzel said.

"Hey, Vincent's here." Marlene said.

"Who's Vincent?" I asked.

"I'll introduce you."

Marlene grabbed my hand and led me over to Cloud and another guy who wore a black suit with a red cape. He had black hair and a red head band. What caught my attention the most were his red eyes and his claw hand. It didn't scare me though; I was use to weird things like that.

"Hey Vincent, this is our new friend Rika." Marlene introduced us. "Rika, this is Vincent."

"Hi." I said; he just nodded.

"Vincent doesn't talk a lot."

"I bet I could get him to talk."

"How?"

I smiled. "You'll see." Then I grabbed Vincent's cape. "By the way I like your cape. It's so red." Then I let go and walked back to Tifa. That isn't what I had in mind to get him to talk. I have something else planned.

Vincent stared at me for awhile then looked at Cloud. "She sometimes does random things." Cloud said.

Marlene giggled. "Yeah, you should have seen her when she first met Cloud."

"Dinner's ready." Tifa said.

"Good, I'm hungry." I said.

"And Rika, no food fights this time. I still have sauce in my hair from last time." Tifa said as we all headed into the kitchen.

I looked at her. "I didn't start the food fight and besides I was trying to get Cloud, but you got in the way."

"Just try to keep your food on your plate this time, ok?"

"Aw, you take the fun out of everything." I whined like a little kid; Marlene and Denzel giggled while Tifa just shook her head.

After dinner we all sat around and talked about random things…well, the kids, Tifa and I talked while Cloud and Vincent just sat there. Occasionally Cloud would talk, but not much.

Soon it was time for Marlene and Denzel to go to bed. "Don't forget you're taking us to get ice cream tomorrow." Marlene reminded me.

"I know, I won't forget." I said. Then I looked at Cloud. "Hey Cloud, you should come with us. Tifa can't since she has to run the bar."

"I have deliveries to make."

I looked at Vincent. "Hey Vinny, you should come with us."

"It's Vincent and no." He said in an emotionless tone.

I looked at Marlene and Denzel. "I told you I could get him to talk." They giggled. "Well, I will see you all tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Marlene and Denzel said. Then I left.

The next day when I went to Seventh Heaven Marlene and Denzel almost tackled me to the ground. I would have fallen if there wasn't a wall behind me. I told Tifa that we would be back soon, but before we left the bar I saw Vincent sitting at a table in the corner so I walked over to him. "Hey Vinny, you should come with us." I said.

"No."

"Aw, come with us, come with us." I begged like a kid.

"No."

"Come on, it will be fun." Vincent looked at me and gave me a look that said Don't-make-me-say-no-again-or-I'll-hurt-you. "You're just as fun as Cloud." I said sarcastically. Then me, Marlene and Denzel left.

We got to the ice cream shop and took about five minutes trying to decide what we wanted. Marlene and Denzel got chocolate dipped cones and I got an oreo milkshake. We sat at a table near the window.

"You know Vincent is kind of cute." I said randomly. I looked at Marlene and Denzel who were just staring at me. "What? He is cute."

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

The next day I came back to Seventh Heaven to talk to Cloud. I found more information about the people, but he wasn't here so I decided to wait for him.

After awhile Rika came in and Marlene and Denzel tackled her; she probably would have fallen if the wall didn't stop her. I continued to look out the window until I heard a name that annoys me. "Hey Vinny, you should come with us." Rika said.

"No." I said, still staring out the window.

"Aw, come with us, come with us." She begged like a kid.

"No."

"Come on, it will be fun." I finally looked at her with a face that said don't-make-me-say-no-again-or-I'll-hurt-you. "You're just as fun as Cloud." Then she and the kids left. She sort of reminds me of Yuffie.

Soon Cloud came in and when he saw me he walked over and sat down. "I found out more." I said. "They are scientists and they are looking for something that escaped. They are checking the surrounding towns."

"Do you know exactly what they are looking for?"

"No, but whatever it is I don't think it's anything good. We should keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Cloud nodded.

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

After we finished our ice cream we left and headed back to Seventh Heaven. "Rika, will you take us to the park?" Denzel asked.

"I don't know. I told Tifa that we were only getting ice cream. She might get worried if we don't come back soon."

"So once we get back to Seventh Heaven we can ask Tifa if we can go." Marlene said.

"What if I have other plans?"

"Do you?" Denzel asked.

I was silent for a minute and then said, "No."

Suddenly my head started hurting and I tried my best not to let Marlene and Denzel know since I don't want to worry them, but it was no use. The pain got worse and I thought my head would explode. The pain was so bad that I almost had tears in my eyes, but I held them back.

Why did this have to happen now? I was doing fine for a week so I thought that the pain had stopped. I guess I was just hoping for too much. Why did they have to do this to me? This wouldn't happen if it weren't for_ them_.

Soon my vision became blurry and I fell to the ground. I heard Marlene and Denzel call out, but they sounded so distant. I continued to lie on the ground as my head throbbed. I tried to keep my mind on other things like Marlene and Denzel and how we play together. Unfortunately that didn't work; my mind knew the pain was there and wouldn't let me forget it.

I don't know how long I was lying there, but I eventually sat up. The pain in my head was slowly going away. I looked at Marlene and Denzel and they're eyes were full of concern.

"Rika, are you all right?" Marlene asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said as I stood up. I wobbled a little trying to catch my balance and I finally did. I looked back at Marlene and Denzel and smiled.

"Are you sure?" Denzel asked.

"I'm sure. You two shouldn't worry so much."

All the way back Marlene and Denzel kept asking if I was ok and I kept telling them I was fine. Sure it was a lie, but I don't want them to know.

Finally we reached Seventh Heaven and we sat at the counter where Tifa was making drinks.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Denzel asked.

"For the millionth time yes." I said. "I told you guys not to worry."

"Not to worry about what?" Tifa asked.

"Noth…"

"Rika collapsed on the way back." Marlene interrupted me.

Tifa looked at me, worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. Just give me some aspirin and I'll be better."

Tifa left and soon came back with aspirin and a glass of water; I took them. "Thanks. I should get going. I have things to do." I stood up and headed out the door.

I walked around the city, lost in my thoughts. I know I should leave, but something is telling me that I should stay. What does it mean? Why should I stay here?

I soon found myself at the park so I sat on a bench and watched the kids play. I saw how happy they were just playing with one another with no worries at all. I wish I had a childhood like that, but my childhood was taken from me.

That night I was sitting in the alley that I always sleep in and looked up at the sky; it looked like it was going to rain. "Great. Just what I need." I looked around the alley for something to protect me from the rain and I came across a box that was big enough for me if I curled up.

I took the box back to where I sleep and curled up in it. It was very uncomfortable, but what else can I do?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up and I felt terrible. My head was hurting, which was normal, my nose was all stuffed up and I think I have a fever. That's what I get for sleeping in the rain. At least it stopped. I stood up and stretched; my back was sore. I had a feeling that today is going to be a bad day.

I walked out of the alley and to the spot I dance at. Let's see if I can dance without slipping. I started moving my feet gracefully across the ground and my arms through the air. I twirled and jumped and did everything without slipping or landing in a puddle.

After my dance people clapped and threw down some gil. "You're very good." Someone said as I was picking up the gil.

I looked up and saw a guy with red hair pull back in a ponytail and he was wearing a suite that unbuttoned at the top. There was a guy next to him that was bald. He wore sunglasses and also a suite. "Thanks." I said as I stood up.

"I'm Reno and this is Rude. So what are you dancing out here for?"

"Rika. And I like to dance. It's the only thing I'm good at and it brings in some gil."

I put the gil I got in my pouch and I was about to close it, but a hand stopped me and a few more gil fell in the pouch. I looked at Reno. "A good dancer like you should get more gil then that."

I smiled. "Thanks. Well, I'll see you around. Bye."

"Bye." Then I headed to Seventh Heaven. On the way I think my fever was getting worse and I started coughing. This is just going to be a fun day.

When I got to the bar I tried to look like I wasn't sick; I didn't want anyone to worry about me. "Hey guys." I said as I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Rika." Tifa said.

"Marlene and Denzel in their room?"

"Yep. They have been asking when you would come."

I was about to go up the stairs, but I heard footsteps coming down and soon I saw Marlene and Denzel. "Hey Tifa, when will…" Marlene started, but then she saw me. "Rika, you're here." Marlene gave me a hug.

"Are you going to take us to get ice cream?" Denzel asked.

"I said I would." I felt a cough in my throat, but I tried to keep it in because I knew Marlene and Denzel would worry. I couldn't keep it in any more so I let it out. Marlene and Denzel looked at me.

"Are ok, Rika?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah, it's just a cough. No big deal."

"How did you get a cough?" Marlene asked.

"By sleeping in the rain." I mumbled. I thought know one heard me, but unknown to me someone did. "I don't know." I told Marlene.

"You should go home and rest." Tifa said.

I was about to say something, but I was cut off by the door opening and Cloud saying, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy just come here to get a drink?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned around and saw Reno and Rude. "Hey Reno. Hey Rude." I said.

"Oh Hey." He said as he walked up to me. "Interesting running into you here."

"You know Reno?" Cloud asked.

"I just met him and Rude today."

"Yeah, she was dancing in the…"

"Diner where I work." I looked at Reno and gave him a look that said shut up. "Well, look at the time. I have to go. Bye." Then I left the bar.

* * *

**~Cloud's POV~**

I was sitting at the table with Vincent when Rika came in. She didn't look too good; her face was pale. She went over and talked to Tifa and soon Marlene and Denzel came downstairs.

Soon the door opened and Reno came in, someone I didn't feel like seeing. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can't a guy just come here to get a drink?" He asked.

"Hey Reno. Hey Rude." Rika said.

"Oh hey." Reno said as he walked up to Rika. "Interesting meeting you here."

I walked up to Rika. "You know Reno?" I asked.

"I just met him and Rude today."

"Yeah, she was dancing in the…"

"Diner where I work." Rika interrupted and looked at Reno. "Well, look at the time. I have to go. Bye." Then she left.

"She's acting strange even for her." Tifa said.

I looked at Reno. "Where did you meet Rika?"

"She might kill me if I tell you."

"And I'll kill you if you don't. So do you want to die by Rika or me?"

Reno sighed. "I saw her dancing in the street for gil."

"Where." Then Reno showed us where Rika was dancing.

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

I went back to the spot I dance and began to dance again. I know I shouldn't dance because I'm sick and shouldn't strain my body, but dancing always took my mind off of things. I don't want Cloud and the others to know that I dance for gil.

After a while I stopped dancing and then I heard my name. I turned around and saw Marlene, Denzel, Cloud, Vincent, Reno and Rude. "Don't get mad at me." Reno said. "Cloud threatened me if I didn't tell him."

"Rika, do you dance to get gil?" Marlene asked.

"Um…yeah." I said. I'm busted so I might as well tell them the truth.

"So you don't have a job?" Denzel asked.

"No."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cloud asked. "We could have helped you out."

"I didn't want to be a burden."

I started coughing and feeling dizzy; I thought I was going to pass out. Just then my legs collapsed and I started to fall. I closed my eyes waiting to hit the cold ground, but it never came. I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of red eyes staring back at me; Vincent caught me.

"You have a fever." He said. "That's what you get for sleeping out in the rain."

How did he know?

"Why did you sleep in the rain?" Marlene asked.

I got out of Vincent's grip, but didn't say anything. "You don't have a place to stay, do you?" Cloud asked.

I looked at him and after a few seconds I nodded.

"Then why don't you stay with us?"

"I don't want to be…"

"A burden? You're not, Rika. We're friends and friends help each other out."

I looked at Cloud. Did he just call me a friend? I should make sure I heard him right. "You…consider me a friend?"

"Of course? What else would I consider you as?"

"I don't know. It's just that…I've never had friends before."

"What about when you were a kid?" Marlene asked.

"I was different from the other kids. They would always tease me." I started coughing.

"We better get you inside where it's warm." Cloud said.

Everyone started walking, but I didn't move. Is it really ok that I stay with them?

Cloud looked back at me. "Rika?"

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?"

Cloud walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "I'm sure." Then we walked back to Seventh Heaven.

Marlene and Denzel helped me into an empty room and get settled while Cloud told Tifa what happened. In the room was a bed, a dresser and a night stand. There was a bathroom that connected to the room. "Thanks for helping me." I said as I sat on the bed.

"No problem." Denzel said. "Like Cloud said: That's what friends are for."

"Now lie down and rest." Marlene said. "We'll get you some medicine for your fever." Then Marlene and Denzel left.

I laid in the bed and it was so nice and comfortable. It has been so long since I slept on a bed I almost forgot what it felt like.

Marlene and Denzel soon came back with medicine and a glass of water. Once I took the medicine I took a drink of water, put it on the night stand and then laid down. Marlene and Denzel left and I soon fell asleep.

**~Dream~**

_I was around seven years old and I was in my room, cowering in a corner. Suddenly the door burst opened and __he was standing there; my father. He walked towards me with an evil glint in his eyes which made me cringe in fear even more._

_When he got to me he pulled me by the hair and then kicked me in the side. "STUPID GIRL!" He yelled as he kicked me again. "YOU BROKE ONE OF MY VERY GOOD DISHES!"_

_"I'm sorry." I cried. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."_

_"YOU NEVER MEAN TO DO ANYTHING! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" My father then kicked me in the face._

**~End Dream~**

I woke up in a sweat and it took me awhile to realize where I was. It wasn't until I heard a voice that snapped me out of my daze. "Are you ok?"

I looked over and I saw Vincent sitting on the bed. "Uh…yeah. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Like every time I sleep.

"Then you want to let go now?"

I looked at him confused and then I looked down; I had his cape in my hand. I quickly let go and said sorry. Then my stomach growled; that's embarrassing. "Well, I'm uh, going to get something to eat." Then I quickly got out of bed and went downstairs.

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

After I talked to Cloud for awhile I headed up to my room, but on the way I heard something that sounded like someone crying. I followed the sound and came to Rika's room. I looked in and saw that she was sleeping. She's probably having a nightmare.

I was about to go to my room when I heard Rika say, "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I decided to make sure she was ok.

I walked over to the bed and gently shook her. "Rika, wake up." Rika whimpered and then grabbed my cape so I was forced to sit down. I shook her again.

Rika opened her eyes and quickly sat up, she looked dazed. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Rika looked at me and I saw fear in her eyes, but fear of what?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." She answered and I could hear sadness and pain in her voice.

There was silence between us; I could tell Rika was thinking about something. I was getting uncomfortable sitting there. "Then do you mind letting go?"

She looked at me confused and then she looked down. She quickly let go of my cape and said sorry. Then her stomach growled; she looked embarrassed. "Well I'm uh, going to go get something to eat." Then she quickly got out of bed and went downstairs. Then I stood up and headed to my room.

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

As I was walking downstairs I pushed the nightmare away. If I thought about it then I would remember everything else that went wrong and probably start to cry or something and I don't want anyone to worry or ask me what's wrong. Like I said before I hate talking about my past.

"Hey Tifa. Hey Cloud." I said as I sat at the counter.

"How are you feeling?" Tifa asked.

"A little better. I think my fever has gone a little."

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll go make you something."

"So Cloud, are you sure I'm not troubling you?" I know we have been through this, but I just want to be sure.

"I'm sure, Rika. Why do you think you're troubling us?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not use to people helping me. I'm use to doing things on my own."

"Well, now you don't have to do things alone."

I smiled at Cloud. They consider me a friend and friends don't keep secrets from each other so should I tell him about…but what good would that do? It can't be stopped.

Tifa came back with a plate full of food and I smiled wide; it all looked so good. I started eating and Tifa went back to bartending. Cloud just sat next to me not doing anything he wasn't even drinking anything. Sometimes I wish I could read minds so I knew what people were thinking…then again that could lead to trouble.

After I was done eating I stood up to take my plate into the kitchen. On the way there I tripped and the plate slipped out of my hands. As the plate fell to the ground my father's angry face flashed in my mind. He beat me whenever I broke a dish or whenever he felt like it.

After that dish broke I lost myself. I didn't even recognize where I was. All I saw was my father getting mad that I messed up again and beating me until I couldn't move. I cowered in a corner and kept on saying that I was sorry.

* * *

**~Cloud's POV~**

After I talked with Vincent he went up to his room. I was thinking of going up to my room, but then Rika came down stairs. She looked a little better then she did this morning.

"Hey Tifa. Hey Cloud." She said as she sat down.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Tifa asked.

"A little better. I think my fever has gone down a little."

"That's good. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll go make you something." Tifa then went into the kitchen

I sat with Rika so she didn't feel alone. I don't know what happened in her past, but she probably didn't have many people to help her by the way she acts. I don't want Rika to feel lonely. I want her to know that she has us and can come to us if she's in trouble. She doesn't have to be alone any more. Something I learned a while back.

"So Cloud, are you sure I'm not troubling you?" Rika suddenly said.

"I'm sure, Rika. Why do you think you're troubling us?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not use to people helping me. I'm use to doing things on my own."

"Well, now you don't have to do things alone."

I saw Rika smile which made me smile. Maybe Rika realizes that she doesn't have to be alone any more. Tifa came in with food and that made Rika smile even wider. Then she started eating and I just sat with her.

Soon Rika was done eating and she went to take the plate into the kitchen. As Rika was taking the plate into the kitchen she tripped and the plate slipped out of her hands. Once she saw that plate shatter she cowered in a corner and kept saying she was sorry.

When I saw Rika I went over to her "Rika, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't mean to." She said as she began to cry. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Cloud, what's wrong with her?" Tifa asked when she saw Rika.

"I don't know. She was fine until she…" I looked at the plate that shattered then back at Rika. Did she think we would get mad? What happened to make her like this? "Rika, it's ok. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry."

It was like Rika didn't know where she was. I don't even think she knew I was there. I lightly put my hand on Rika's shoulder; she flinched and then looked at me. "Rika, it's ok. I'm not mad. I know it was an accident."

"Cloud?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

Rika quickly wiped her tears and smiled. "Sorry about that. Forget you saw that." Rika stood up and headed up stairs, but I stopped her.

"What was that about?"

Rika turned and looked at me. "It was nothing. Forget it."

"That wasn't nothing. Please, tell me."

Rika sighed and her smile faded. "My father abused me. When I was little he would beat me all the time even when I did nothing wrong. I guess that even after I leave I can't forget what he did."

"Well, you don't have to worry. None of us would ever hurt you."

Rika smiled weakly. "Thanks." Then she went up stairs.

"That's amazing." Tifa said. "Even after her own father abused her she can still smile."

"Yeah, but I'm sure whenever she smiles she still feels pain."

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

I went back in my room and laid on the bed. Cloud and the others really do care about me so maybe I should tell them about my past. Maybe they can even help. I think I will tell them tomorrow. What if they treat me differently though? I guess I will never know until I tell them.

Ok, so today wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but tomorrow will be hard on me. It always is when I talk about my past especially everything I have been through.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I was woken up by someone jumping on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw a smiling face. After a few moments I realized it was Marlene and Denzel wasn't far behind her.

"Guess what?" Marlene said. "Tifa closed the bar today."

"Why?" I asked with a yawn.

"Daddy's coming back and so are some more of our friends."

More people? I hope they are as nice as these guys. "What are they like?"

"They are really nice. You will like them and I'm sure they will like you. You are kind of like Yuffie."

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah. She is energetic like you and sometimes acts silly."

"Well, if they are anything like you guys then I'm sure I will like them." I looked at Denzel. "Are you ok, Denzel. You have been quiet."

"I'm fine. Just still a little sleepy. Marlene jumped on my bed and woke me up."

"I know how you feel. And now that we are all up how about we go downstairs for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Marlene and Denzel said. Then we headed downstairs; Tifa was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Cloud and Vincent were seating at the bar.

"Hey Cloud. Hey Vinny." I wonder if Cloud told Vincent about yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked.

"Better. So Tifa I hear you closed the bar today."

"Yeah, some of our friends are coming for a visit."

"You guys have a lot of friends, don't you?"

"And so do you." Tifa said as she came out of the kitchen. "Don't worry they will love you. You and Yuffie would probably get along great."

"Yeah, I've been told I'm kind of like her."

"You are." Tifa went back into the kitchen.

"If Yuffie is like me will you guys be able to handle the both of us?"

"I'm sure we can manage." Cloud said.

Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen; I jumped and absentmindedly grabbed Vincent's cape. "Oops." Tifa said. "It's ok. I just dropped some pans."

"Did it have any food in them?" I asked.

"No."

"That's good." Cloud chuckled; I looked at him. "What?"

"Worried about food?"

"Yes. It's a shame to waste good food."

Cloud just shook his head. "Mind letting go?" Vincent asked.

I looked at him and then down. That's the second time I did that. "Sorry." I said as I let go.

Tifa came out with two plates and gave them to Marlene and Denzel. Then she went back into the kitchen and got a plate for me and Cloud and herself. I looked at Vincent. "You aren't hungry?"

"No."

I shrugged and started eating. Tifa was a really good cook. Maybe I should take cooking lessons from her. After we all finished eating I cleaned the dishes then the kids and I went in their room and played while we waited for their friends to arrive.

I'll admit I'm kind of nervous meeting more people. What if they don't like me? What if I offend them? What if…what if they do like me? I think I should leave. I never should have stayed this long. I'm becoming attached and that's not good. I'm sure that _they_ will come here looking for me. I don't want to put these people in danger especially Marlene and Denzel. Forget about telling Cloud and the others about my past. I'll leave tonight after everyone is asleep. I never should have stayed.

Marlene, Denzel and I were coloring when we heard Tifa holler that their friends were here. Marlene and Denzel ran downstairs while I took my time. I wonder how many people were here.

When I got downstairs I only saw three people I haven't seen yet, but put them together with the ones I know and that's a lot of people. There was a girl who looked to be about eighteen and she had short black hair. Then there was a guy who looked to be in his thirties that had blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth; gross. The last guy also looked to be in his thirties and he had black hair with a mechanical arm.

"Hey guys, this is Rika." Tifa said when I walked over to her. "Rika this is Cid, Barret and Yuffie."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all."

"Barret is Marlene's dad."

"Well, I finally get to meet you. Marlene has told me about you. You have a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you." Barret said.

After I met Cid, Barret and Yuffie I went in a corner and hid out. I wasn't use to so many people especially people who didn't want to poke me with things. I felt uncomfortable and out of place. Oh, about that poking me thing let's just say that people haven't been that nice to me.

Suddenly Yuffie appeared in front of me out of nowhere which made me jump; she laughed a little. "Didn't mean to startle you." She said. "So what are you doing over here by yourself?"

"Um…I don't know."

"You should be over here with the rest of us." Yuffie grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where the others were. I guess this is the only way to get use to people, right?

"Hey Rika, how are you feeling?" Reno asked me.

"Better." I smiled.

"That's good. Hey, why don't you dance for us?"

"What?"

"Tifa, put on some music."

"Ok." Then Tifa went to a stereo and turned on the music. Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to dance. I felt nervous for some reason. I never felt nervous before when I dance so why am I feeling nervous now?

For whatever reason that was I pushed it aside and I began dancing. The tables and chairs were already pushed to one side. I guess Tifa did that so everyone would have more room to hang out.

After I was done dancing everyone clapped and I did a little bow. "Rika, can you teach me how to dance?" Marlene asked as she came up to me.

"Sure." I replied with a smile.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know. I just picked it up."

"You're very good at it."

"Thanks."

* * *

**~Cloud's POV~**

I was sitting with Barret and Vincent as we watched Rika dance; she is very good. "So how long have you known Rika?" Barret asked.

"A few weeks." I replied. "She saved Marlene and Denzel from some bullies."

"Marlene sure seems to like her. She staying here?"

"Yeah, she has no family."

"She's an amazing girl." Tifa said as she sat with us. "After all that she has been through she is still able to smile. It seems she can make anyone smile."

"What do you mean by all that she has been through?"

It was silent for a minute; Tifa looked at the ground and I looked at Rika who was smiling. Then I said, "Her father abused her."

"Poor kid."

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

Marlene and I were dancing when Cid suggested a drinking contest. Reno agreed and then he and Cid looked at me. "I'm not drinking." I said.

"Aw, come on." Reno said. "It will be fun."

I remembered all the times my father drank and how he would always come home drunk and beat me. How is drinking fun? "Nope, sorry. Drinking is vile and can turn the nicest man into a bastard."

Everyone stared at me and it was kind of creepy because they weren't even blinking. I guess they weren't use to me saying words such as bastard. That or they were surprised that I turned down drinking. Does everyone here drink? Whatever.

Finally Reno blinked and said, "Well, suite yourself." Then he and Cid went to the counter while Tifa went and got the drinks.

"I've never heard you talk like that." Marlene said.

I looked at Marlene and I had forgotten she was here. I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't say words like that in front of her. "Sorry."

"Hey I got a game." Yuffie said. "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

Truth or dare? I've never played it and if I say that I'll probably look stupid, but all well. It does sound interesting. "How do you play?"

Yuffie looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean you have never played truth or dare?"

"Um, no."

"Then we are going to have to teach you." Yuffie grabbed my arm and we sat in a circle on the floor. "I'll start. Marlene, truth or dare?"

Marlene thought about it and then said, "Truth."

Yuffie looked at me. "Since she picked truth I ask her a question and she has to answer truthfully."

I nodded. "Sounds simple."

"So Marlene, is it true you have a crush on Denzel?" Yuffie smiled.

I saw Marlene blush as she answered yes in a whisper.

"I knew it! Ok Marlene, your turn."

"Denzel, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"Denzel picked dare so now Marlene has to pick something that Denzel has to do." I nodded again. This game sounds simple.

"I dare you to walk around like a chicken." Marlene giggled.

Denzel gave a look like he really didn't want to, but he stood up and started walking like a chicken; it was hilarious. We all busted out laughing. When Denzel was done he sat down looking embarrassed of course who wouldn't be?

After we all calmed down Denzel looked at me; guess it's my turn. "Rika, truth or dare?"

I thought about it. I could pick truth, but what if they ask me something about my past? I guess I could lie though that wouldn't be a very good friend. I could pick dare though that could be risky too. What if he tells me to do something more embarrassing then what he did? All well. I'll be brave. "Dare."

Denzel thought for a minute and then an evil smile appeared on his face; I didn't like that smile. "I dare you to kiss Vincent."

I looked at Denzel with shock. Did he just dare me to kiss Vincent? Denzel dared me to kiss…Vincent? I know why he picked that. It's because I said Vincent is cute though I never thought Denzel would dare me to do that. If anyone dared me that I would think it would be Marlene.

I looked at Vincent who was talking to Cloud and then back at Denzel who was still smiling. Well, I'm the one who decided to be brave and I'd probably look like a coward if I backed down. "What would you do if I refused?"

"I would make you something you would have to eat." Denzel's smile grew wider.

What a choice. Kiss Vincent? Or eat something that Denzel makes? Well, I have never kissed anyone before and I have always wondered what it was like. A quick kiss on the cheek won't hurt. I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll kiss Vincent."

All three of them smiled. I stood up and walked over to Vincent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my one reviewer. I didn't know if anyone was reading this or liked it.

* * *

**

**~Vincent's POV~**

I was talking to Cloud about the scientists in the next town over. They were getting closer to Midgar and I'm still not sure what they are looking for.

Barret started laughing. "Looks like those three are having fun." He said.

I looked over and saw Denzel walking around like a chicken and Yuffie, Marlene and Rika laughing. He sat back down and then they started talking. They are probably playing truth or dare.

After Barret stopped laughing Cloud filled him in on the scientists. What were they looking for? Is it dangerous? Whatever it is I know is nothing good.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name. I turned and saw Rika; she looked like she was blushing, but why?

Rika just stood there for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and then kissed me on my cheek. I was surprised, but quickly over came it when I heard Yuffie and the kids laughing.

Rika's face turned deep red and she looked very embarrassed. She quickly turned around and walked back towards Yuffie. "There, I did it." She said as she sat down.

"I can't believe you did that?" Yuffie said.

"Well, I was dared wasn't I?"

I was right; they are playing truth or dare. I looked over at Cloud and Barret; Cloud was grinning and Barret had a big smile on his face. "Too bad I didn't have a camera." Barret said.

"Hn."

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

When I sat back down next to Yuffie my face was still red. "I can't believe I did that."

"I wish I had a camera." Yuffie said.

"Why? So you can blackmail me?"

"No, it would just make a good picture."

I looked back at Vincent; he was staring at the wall. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. His face was emotionless. He must have known I was looking at him because he looked at me; I quickly looked away. This is embarrassing.

"Rika, it's your turn." Yuffie said.

"Uh?"

"Choose someone."

"Oh, um…Yuffie, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare."

"I dare you to…" I thought about it. What could I have Yuffie do? I guess I could just pick something random. Then I saw a camera on one of the tables. I don't know whose it is, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I borrowed it. I laughed at what I thought for Yuffie to do. "I dare you to stand on one foot, balancing a book on your head and sing twinkle, twinkle little star."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Yuffie sighed as she stood up to go get a book. As she was doing that I quickly got the camera, sat back down and hid it behind my back. Yuffie came back, put the book on her head and stood on one foot. It took her a couple tries to find her balance, but when she did she started singing twinkle, twinkle little star. We all busted out laugh except for Vincent who remained emotionless like always.

Yuffie was concentrating too much on balancing and singing so I took that time to take a picture. When she was done she put the book on a table and sat back on the floor. "That was hard." She said.

"But worth it." Yuffie looked at me and I showed her the camera. "Now this will be good blackmail."

"Rika, don't even think about it."

"It's already been thought."

Yuffie tried to get the camera from me, but I quickly stood up and started running around the bar. Of course that was hard because there wasn't much room; it was interesting though.

I hid behind Tifa and every time Yuffie tried to go behind Tifa I would turn Tifa so I was still behind her. "Why are you using me as a shield?" Tifa asked.

"You were the closest person." Yuffie tried to go around Tifa, but again I turned Tifa so I was still behind her. "Ok, I promise I won't use it has blackmail. Just don't hurt me." I joked.

"How can I trust you?"

"Is this the face that would lie?" I gave Yuffie my puppy dog face and surprisingly I didn't laugh.

"I guess I could trust you but if I find that picture around Midgar I'll get you back."

"Deal."

I came out from behind Tifa and went back over to Marlene and Denzel. "That was fun." I said as I put the camera on a table. This is the most fun I have had since…well ever. I've never had this much fun. Too bad I'm going to have to leave. It was fun while it lasted.

"Are you ok, Rika?" Denzel asked.

I looked at him and smiled. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You just look sad."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I looked around and that's when I noticed that Reno and Cid were gone. "Where did Reno and Cid go?"

"They drank too much." Tifa said. "They are probably upstairs either throwing up or passed out."

"So who won the drinking contest?" Yuffie asked.

"Cid. Reno was the first to the bathroom."

What's the point of drinking contests? I just don't understand why anyone would want to see who can drink the most. I think it's pointless.

"Well, it's getting late." Tifa said. "I think it's time for a couple of kids to go to bed."

"Do we have to?" Marlene and Denzel asked.

"Yes you have to." Barret said. He led the kids upstairs and Tifa started cleaning. I went over to her. "Do you want some help?"

"No, I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Um, ok."

After everything was cleaned everyone else headed off to bed except me; I stayed downstairs for awhile. This would be a nice place to have a life, but it would be a life I can't have. I sighed as I headed upstairs. I wish I could stay with them, but if I did I would only put them in danger.

When I got upstairs I headed towards my room, but before I got too far Reno came out from one of the rooms. I wasn't sure if that was his room or the bathroom. Did all the rooms have connecting bathrooms? Or was it a select few?

"So Rika, did you have a good time tonight?" He asked.

"I had a blast."

"That's good to hear."

Reno walked towards me with a hint of something in his eyes. What was it? He was getting closer to me so I backed up until I was back against the wall; he still came closer. "Uh Reno, what are you doing?" I was feeling uncomfortable. What is he planning?

"You know you're very beautiful. How did you end up here?"

"I um…I…uh…" What was he doing? What's he thinking?

Reno stopped just inches from me and started caressing my cheek. I was getting very uncomfortable, but for some reason my feet wouldn't move. My brain was telling them to move, but they refused.

Reno's face inched closer to mine and I shut my eyes; I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

Just when I thought he was going to kiss me someone said, "Reno."

I opened my eyes and both Reno and I looked over and saw Vincent standing in the hall. "You just had to ruin my fun." Then Reno walked into what I was guessing his room.

I then let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Reno was going to kiss me; I was shocked. He barely knows me. I know I kissed Vincent, but that was a dare. There's a difference…isn't there? And that's why I don't like alcohol. It makes people not think straight.

Vincent walked over to me. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I smiled. "Now that that's over with I'm going to bed. Night."

Vincent just nodded and then both of us headed towards our own rooms. Before I went in my room I looked back at Vincent and saw him go in a room three doors down from where Reno had me. How did Vincent know that something was going on? Or was he just walking around? Who knows?

I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I had all these strange feelings that I have never felt before I didn't know what to think. Well, when Reno had me trapped I felt fear and uncomfortable and those feelings I know all too well. But when I kissed Vincent I felt weird like I was punched in the stomach and my head was spinning. What is that about? Weird.

After awhile I got up, grabbed my sais from the nightstand and then headed out. I made sure I was as quiet as possible; I didn't want to wake anyone. When I got outside I looked back at the bar. I want so much to stay here. These are the nicest people I have met. They have treated me with such kindness even when I have nothing to give. If anything ever happened to them though I would never be able to forgive myself.

I turned to walk away, but when I did I was face to face with Vincent. I jumped back, startled. "Don't do that." I said as I put my hand over my heart. "You scared me."

"Where are you going?" He sounded suspicious of me. Who wouldn't be? I'm a strange girl and I'm leaving in the middle of the night. I guess that would be a little suspicious.

I removed my hand and looked at the ground. How did he know I was outside anyway? He is one mysterious guy, but what should I tell him? Quick, think up a lie. I looked at Vincent. "I have places to go, people to see." More like avoid.

"In the middle of the night?"

I knew he wouldn't believe that. "I just have things to deal with and I don't want to be any more trouble then I already am."

I knew Vincent was suspicious of me even before now. He didn't trust me, but who could blame him? I probably wouldn't trust me. Maybe he thinks I'm a spy or something and is planning on killing them all. Hey, it's just a thought.

Vincent continued to stare at me without saying anything; it was creepy having him stare at me. It was like he was trying to see what my true intentions are. I couldn't take it any more. I was getting too freaked out with him staring at me. "Fine. I owe some people some money and I saw them earlier in the city so I decided to leave before they found me and decided to make me pay. Not with gil, but…you know what I mean, right?"

Vincent nodded. Did he believe me? I hope so. I don't think I can come up with any more good lies. "Go inside. Cloud won't let anyone hurt you." Vincent stood there and I knew he wasn't going to move until I went inside so I gave up and went back to my room. I bet Vincent is going to keep an eye on me. I probably seem way too suspicious for him. Heck, I think I'm suspicious. One of these days I'm going to get caught.

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

It wasn't long after the kids went to bed that I headed to my room along with everyone else; Rika stayed downstairs. I wasn't sure about her. There is just something about her, but I'm not sure what. She's hiding something.

I was in my room; thinking about different things when I heard noises from the hall so I went out there to see what was going on. When I got out in the hall I saw Rika backed against the wall and Reno was very close to her. Rika looked uncomfortable so I decided to intervene. "Reno."

Both Rika and Reno looked at me. Rika looked relieved while Reno looked disappointed. "You just had to ruin my fun." Then Reno went to his room.

"Are you all right?" I asked as I walked up to Rika.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." She smiled. "Now that that's over with I'm going to bed. Night."

I nodded then we headed off to our own rooms. When I got to my room I stood next to the window and looked out. I couldn't stop thinking about Rika. There was so much fear in her eyes even when she smiled. Reno couldn't have scared her that much so what was she afraid of? Even if she was afraid of something I still didn't trust her. I know she is hiding something and I am going to find out what that is.

_She's not that bad looking._ Chaos said in my mind.

"Don't even think about doing anything." I told him.

_But we could have some fun with her. You have to admit she is cute._

"No."

_No to what?_

"Both."

_You're no fun._ Then I pushed Chaos to the back of my mind.

I wasn't sure how long I was staring out the window, but I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Rika standing outside the bar. Where was she going this late at night? I opened my window and jumped down; Rika didn't even hear me.

Rika turned around and jumped back startled since she didn't know I was there. "Don't do that." She said as she put her hand on her heart. "You scared me."

"Where are you going?"

Rika removed her hand and looked at the ground. Where was she going? And what is she thinking? She looked at me and said, "I've got places to go, people to see."

I didn't believe that. "In the middle of the night?"

"I just have things to deal with and I don't want to be any more trouble then I already am."

She's lying again, now I know she is hiding something. I continued to stare at her, wondering what she was really doing. Can she really be trusted?

I think me staring at her was creeping her out because she finally said, "Fine. I owe some people some money and I saw them earlier in the city so I decided to leave before they found me and decided to make me pay. Not with gil, but…you know what I mean, right?"

I nodded though I know she was lying. She hasn't been out of the bar all day so even if people were trying to find her she wouldn't have seen them. "Go inside. Cloud won't let anyone hurt you." I think Rika knew I wasn't going anywhere until she went inside because she sighed and then went back inside.

I went back to my room after I saw Rika go in hers. Until I know what she is up to I am going to keep an eye on her.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Rika's POV~**

The next day I woke up and I couldn't stop thinking about Vincent. He will be keeping a close eye on me since he's suspicious of me. How am I going to leave if he does keep an eye on me? Maybe I should just give up and explain my past. What's the worst that could happen? They would think I'm a freak, that's what.

I took a quick shower, got dressed and then went downstairs. Everyone was already up and eating breakfast except for Cloud. I was guessing he was out doing deliveries. "Morning, Rika." Marlene greeted.

"Hey." I smiled as I sat next to her.

"Rika, you hungry?" Tifa asked.

"No, not really."

"So Rika, did you have fun last night?" Reno asked.

Is he saying that to see if I remembered about the kiss he almost gave me? Or does he not remember what happened? "Um…I had fun. Do you remember anything since you drank so much?"

Reno thought about it and I don't think he remembered since his face was blank. "Nope, can't remember much."

Well, that's good. If he doesn't remember then things may not be that awkward between us though it will be a little since I still remember.

After everyone ate I helped Tifa with the dishes and then Yuffie and I played with the kids. I was a little out of it though because I was still trying to decide what to do.

"Rika, are you ok?" Denzel asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem out of it."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I seem to be saying that a lot.

"I know." Marlene suddenly said. "Why don't we get ice cream? We never did before because Rika got sick, but now you're better, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm better."

"Ice cream sounds good." Yuffie said. "Let's go."

We all headed downstairs and told Tifa where we were going. As we headed out the door Vincent decided he was coming with us which shocked everyone. I knew it was to keep an eye on me.

"Ice cream makes me hyper." Yuffie said.

"I'm sure anything makes you hyper." I laughed.

"Yuffie's hyper enough without any sugar." Marlene said.

We got to the ice cream shop and took about ten minutes deciding on what to get. Yuffie kept changing her mind, of course so did I. Once we got our ice cream we sat down and started eating. Vincent was staring out the window, but every once in awhile he would glance at me like I was planning something.

We were all laughing and having a good time with the exception of Vincent. He remained his emotionless self. Suddenly my head started throbbing, but I tried my best to ignore it. Why did my head have to start hurting now? Just ignore it and it will go away. Yeah right, like that works?

My head was getting worse so I told everyone I had to go to the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom I slid down the wall, holding my head. I wasn't sure how long I could take this; the pain was too great. I felt like I just wanted to die.

* * *

**~Marlene's POV~**

It has been awhile since Rika went to the bathroom and I was getting worried so I went in there to look for her. When I got in there I saw Rika on the floor holding her head; she looked like she was about to cry. I quickly ran to her.

"Rika, what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer. She kept saying she wanted the pain to go away.

I got really worried so I ran out of the bathroom to the others and grabbed Yuffie's hand. "Marlene, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"Something's wrong with Rika."

When we got in the bathroom we went over to Rika who was still holding her head. Yuffie tried to get Rika to respond, but she never did. I was afraid. I didn't know what was happening to Rika and this wasn't the first time either. I wish there was more I could do to help.

"Rika, please answer me." Yuffie said.

"It won't stop." Rika mumbled. "I want it to stop."

"What won't stop? Rika, tell me." Yuffie was trying her best to keep Rika talking and all I could do was stand by the side helplessly with tears in my eyes.

"He's getting closer." Rika said more to herself then us. "I can sense him coming."

"Who's coming, Rika? Rika, talk to me." Rika then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

I heard voices, but I couldn't make out who they were. The pain was just too much for me and the voices I heard didn't help any. Finally I collapsed. I wasn't sure how long I was there, but the pain slowly went away and I opened my eyes to see a very worried Yuffie and a crying Marlene; I sat up. "What…happened?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Yuffie said.

I should tell her what happened though I don't want to say anything in front of Marlene. I don't want to worry her more then she already is. "I guess it was just a migraine." I stood up and smiled faintly.

I knew Yuffie didn't believe me and to my surprise to didn't press the subject. She probably didn't want to discuss it in front of Marlene.

Marlene then came up and hugged me. "I was so worried." She said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

"We should get back to the boys before they get worried." Yuffie said.

I nodded and then we walked out of the bathroom and sat at the table with Denzel and Vincent. "It's about time." Denzel said. "What were you three doing in there?"

"Just um…girl stuff." Yuffie said. After that Denzel didn't ask any more about it.

We soon headed back to Seventh Heaven and it was really quiet. No one spoke and it was kind of creepy. I knew Vincent never talked much, but I don't know why the others weren't talking. Yuffie and Marlene were probably wondering about what happened in the bathroom. Don't know why Denzel is so quiet. Maybe he was feeling that uncomfortable silence and didn't know what to say.

When we got back to the bar I went straight to my room; I didn't even say hi to Tifa. I was expecting Yuffie to come barging in and asking me questions on what happened, but she never did. Maybe she got the feeling that I didn't want to talk about it. Or maybe she was busy doing something else. It didn't matter because I didn't feel like talking any way.

It has been a week since the incident at the ice cream shop. Yuffie had asked me a couple times what really happened, but I just kept telling her it was nothing. I also tried to leave a few times, but every time I thought about it Vincent was right there. It was kind of creepy how he always showed up when I was about to leave. Is he psychic or something?

During this past week Yuffie and I have become really good friends and it was true that we are a lot alike. One day we both had a little too much sugar and that ended up with us being really hyper. We were running around the bar, having water fights and giving each other piggy back rides. I think we were giving Cloud a headache because he suddenly left without a word. Hours later when he came back I apologized, but he said that it was nothing I did. I wonder why he left then.

One morning I woke up to my head hurting. I laid in bed hoping that the pain would pass. Eventually it did and I was thankful that it didn't last as long as the other attacks I had.

After a few more minutes of laying in bed I finally decided to get up and head downstairs, but before I made it all the way down I saw something…more like someone that made my heart stop.

There standing in the bar talking to Tifa and Cloud was Kale. I quickly hid on the stairs, hoping that he would go away soon. As I was hiding Vincent came down the stairs. He looked at me as he passed; then he went over to Tifa and Kale.

I couldn't hear everything that was being said. I peeked from behind the wall and saw Kale holding up a picture. "Have you seen this girl?" He asked.

Tifa was about to say something, but Vincent spoke first. "No."

"Well, if you see her please call me." Kale then gave Tifa a piece of paper which probably had his number on it. "She's very dangerous so don't try to fight her." Then he left.

"You can come out now." Vincent said.

I hesitated, but I came all the way down stairs. I was terrified. Kale is here in Midgar and he told Tifa, Cloud and Vincent that I was dangerous. Now what are they going to think of me? Wait a minute, if he's here then that means…

"Oh no, they're here." I said absentmindedly.

"Who's here?" Cloud asked.

I looked back at the three and saw them awaiting answers. "I'm sorry. I never should have stayed. Why didn't I leave before now?"

"Rika, what's going on?" Tifa asked. "Do you know that guy?"

I sighed. "He's my brother."

"I thought you didn't have any family."

"I don't." I know that just confused them more.

"Rika, tell us what's going on." Cloud said.

"I can't. I shouldn't get you involved. I shouldn't even be here. I'm sorry."

I turned towards the door, but before I could get out Vincent was right there in front of me. How did he do that? Now isn't the time to wonder that. I have to get out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yuffie asked as she came down the stairs; Barret and Cid were right behind her.

Vincent continued to stare at me and block my only way out. I could run up the stairs and out the window. No, that won't work. Vincent will catch me before I even make it to the stairs.

"Rika, I'm confused." Tifa said, breaking the silence. "You said he was your brother, but then you said you don't have any family."

"Let us help you." Cloud said.

I sighed and turned to the others. "Kale is my brother, but he stopped being my family a long time ago." I guess I'll just tell them. It's not like I can escape any way. "You better make yourselves comfortable. It's a long story."


	7. Chapter 7

I sat down at a table while the others got comfortable and stared at me, waiting for me to start. I looked at the ground. This is going to be hard, but I refuse to cry. Crying doesn't help me so I won't cry.

I finally looked up at everyone and took a deep breath. "As some of you know my father abused me when I was younger. He blamed me for my mom's death. See, I was playing outside and wasn't looking where I was going. A car was coming straight at me, but I couldn't move. I was too scared. My mom ran and pushed me out of the way. She died later that day and my father blamed me for it. I guess it was my fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Rika." Tifa said. "Any kid would have been scared."

"But I should have been looking where I was going. Anyway after my mom died he snapped and beat me. My brother didn't help me. He even abused me too. Of course he was never nice to me even when mom was alive. It was about six years later making me eleven. My father was beating me when something happened."

I paused. What would they say? Will they look at me differently? They probably will anyway when I tell them the last part of my past. "What happened?" Cloud asked gently.

"When my father was about to kick me I some how put up a force field. He tried to hit me again, but the force field appeared. I don't know how I did it. Maybe I was born with it. When my father figured out that he could no longer hurt me he came up with another way. He…" It was hard explaining what happened to me. Everything that happened came rushing back and I just wanted to run away. I took a deep breath and continued. "My father sold me to some scientists in our town."

"He sold you?" Yuffie asked shocked.

"Yes. He handed me over to the scientists and they gave my father money. They did…experiments on me. They wanted to find out why I had this power and if they could use my blood to transfer my power into someone else. So many needles and tubes and wires. They decided that I could come in handy. I overheard one scientist saying that they could use me for things like assassination. These scientists are evil. They want nothing more then to hurt people, create unnatural things."

"But they can't make you do something you don't want to do." Cid said.

I laughed slightly. How wrong he was. "They knew they couldn't control me even if I was a scared little kid. They invented a chip and placed it in my head and with a remote they can control me with a single switch. They trained me to use weapons and did more experiments to heighten my senses. After many years they put me through trials which tested my abilities and if I refused they used the remote to make me compete."

"That's horrible." I heard Yuffie whisper.

"That's why I have headaches. It's because of this stupid chip in my head."

"So that's what happened a week ago in the bathroom."

I sighed. "Yeah, that's what happened. Sometimes these headaches get so bad I can't think straight. The pain is too much for me to handle and sometimes I even pass out because of it." Speaking of which my head is starting to throb right now. It has been getting worse. I guess it's because the scientists are close to me with that remote.

"How did you escape the lab?" Cloud asked.

I looked at him. I guess that is a good question. "To tell you the truth I don't know." I looked at the ground. "I can't remember. I remember being led to the room where they do the experiments, but then I passed out. When I woke up I was just outside my town. I can't remember how I got there."

It was silent; they were probably thinking about everything I told them. They finally know my past. I wonder what they think of me now.

"So when the scientists found out you escaped they chased after you." Cloud finally broke the silence.

"Yeah. They have been chasing me for awhile and I always leave a town before they can find me. I usually stay in a place no more then three days."

"Why did you stay here for so long?"

I knew that was coming. Well, I might as well tell the truth. "Because I felt like I belonged here. I felt for the first time in my life that I actually had friends. I didn't want that to end." It was silent yet again. I wish I knew what they were thinking. On second thought no I don't. They could be thinking I'm a monster or a freak. I stood up. "I'm sorry. I never should have stayed. I'll go."

I went to head for the door, but again Vincent stood in front of it. "I can understand if you guys don't want me here. I'm a freak and who would want to be friends with a freak? Besides I'll be putting you in danger if I stay."

"Rika, you aren't a freak." Vincent said.

I was shocked. After all my explaining Vincent finally spoke and said I wasn't a freak. How can he say that? I have this power and I've been experimented on. If that isn't a freak then I don't know what is.

"Vincent's right." Cloud said. I turned and looked at him. "You aren't a freak and we can help you. Stay here and I promise I won't let those scientists take you away."

Everyone else agreed and said they would help me. Am I hearing right? Do they really want to help me? I looked at the ground. "Why would you want to help me though? This isn't your battle."

"You're our friend, Rika." Tifa said. "And friends help each other out."

I looked at Tifa with a faint smile. "Friends? Thanks." I then told them I was going to my room. I was tired and I need to lie down; my head is starting to throb.

I walked up the stairs and headed towards my room, but then something caught my eye. I walked to the end of the hallway and looked out the window; it was raining. I hate the rain.

"Rika." Vincent said from behind me.

I wonder if he still doesn't trust me. "You know it was raining that day too. The day the scientists took me away."

It was silent for a minute and then Vincent said, "Get some rest." Vincent led me to my room and then left. I laid on my bed and thought about what was going to happen. Whatever happens is not going to be good.

I didn't know how long I was laying in bed, but if felt like hours. I tried to sleep I just couldn't get comfortable and I kept thinking about what was going to happen. Not to mention my head is killing me. Ever since they put this chip in my head it's been hurting all the time though some attacks are worse then others.

I sat up and sighed. If I try to leave then Tifa and the others will see me leave and I know they will try to get me to stay. I can't run forever, I knew they would find me sooner or later. I guess I could just give myself up and maybe then the scientists will leave and won't hurt anyone.

I got out of bed and went downstairs; everyone was right where I left them except for Vincent who wasn't down here. "Rika, are you ok?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I walked up to the counter. "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to figure out how to keep you safe." Barret said.

"Thanks, but there isn't a way. These scientists are pure evil and will do anything to get what they want. They are always experimenting with things and trying to make new things."

"I promise, Rika, we won't let anything happen to you." Cloud said.

I smiled faintly. "Thanks." There is nothing they can do though. I know one of these days I will be back in the lab with more pain then ever.

Soon everyone stopped talking about what to do. I know they are trying to make me feel better and it's working a little, but I still know what will happen.

Later Marlene and Denzel came downstairs and Tifa decided to fix lunch. As I was sitting next to Marlene and Denzel and seeing them smile I realized just how innocent they are. Here they have a family, people who care and support them. They know nothing about what is going on with me. I wish I had a family like they have. I wish I had an innocent childhood, but it was taken from me. I guess it was partly my fault.

"So Rika, what are we going to do today?" Denzel asked.

I smiled. "I thought we would just hang out here. It was raining this morning so it might rain again. We can still have fun."

Soon Tifa came out with lunch and we all ate and joked around and for awhile I forgot the scientists were even in the city. After we ate Marlene, Denzel and I went up to their room. Today might be the last day I get to spend with the kids. I know things will be more hectic and I might not be able to spend much time here.

The kids and I played all day and before we knew it, it was dinner time. We went downstairs and still Vincent wasn't down there. I wonder what he's doing. Maybe he hates me. Maybe he does think I'm a freak and doesn't want to be any where near me.

"Rika, are you ok?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered though I was lying. "Now let's eat. I'm hungry." I sat at the counter and started eating and I could feel everyone staring at me. Finally I got annoyed and looked at them. "What?"

"How can you…" Cid started to say, but Cloud hit him in the back of the head.

I gave them both a puzzled look, but I just shrugged it off and started eating again and soon the others stopped staring and ate too.

Throughout dinner we were all joking around and laughing; I think they were surprised that I could joke around at a time like this. Vincent still was up in his room doing who knows what. I probably shouldn't think about it too much, it might give me a headache and that won't be good since I already have one.

After dinner I helped Tifa clean up then Yuffie and I played with Marlene and Denzel until it was time for them to go to bed. Cloud went out though he didn't say where he was going. Barret, Cid and Yuffie were sitting at the counter, drinking. I decided to go up to my room to rest. My head was starting to hurt again.

I got upstairs, but before I could get to my room I got one of my attacks. I fell to the ground, holding my head. I wanted so much to scream though I held it in because I didn't want to wake the kids or let anyone know I was in pain. They would just worry and I don't need them to worry.

The pain in my head wasn't going away and I thought it would never stop. I started crying and wishing I could just die.

Soon someone kneeled next to me, but I couldn't see who it is. The pain was so bad it made my vision blurry and the tears weren't helping. I didn't know who was in front and right now I didn't care. I grabbed on to the person and started crying hard. "I want the pain to go away. Please make it stop. I want it to stop."

I then felt myself being lifted up and soon placed on a bed. The person sat next to me and ran their hand through my hair, whispering that it would be ok. The pain soon faded away and I stopped crying. I tried opening my eyes, but they were too heavy so I left them closed. The person then left the bed though I had a feeling they were still in the room. I slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that someone was watching out for me.

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

After Rika explained about the scientists she went upstairs. No one would ever know that she has been suffering this much. She is always smiling and always cheerful. After everything that has happened to her how is she still able to smile? While the others were discussing what to do I went up to see Rika. When I got up the stairs I saw Rika looking out the window so I went over to her. "Rika."

Then I just thought of something. Maybe that is why she has been so secretive. She didn't want anyone to know about what happened and she didn't want us to get involved.

"You know it was raining that day too." She said, still staring out the window. "The day the scientists took me away."

It was silent for a minute and then I said, "Get some rest." I lead her back to her room and soon left; I headed back downstairs.

The others were still discussing how to protect Rika from the scientists. It won't be easy and if the scientists want her they will do anything to get her back.

"Why don't we just hide her here until the scientists leave?" Tifa suggested.

"I don't think that will work." Cloud said. "They will probably tear the city apart looking for her. I don't think they will give up."

"So what are we suppose to do?"

"We'll figure it out."

Cloud is right, the scientists won't give up and they will probably come back here looking for her.

"So Vincent, what do you think of Rika now?" Cloud asked; I looked at him. "I know you never trusted her before. Now what?"

I didn't say anything; I just went up to my room. I thought about everything and with the scientists chasing after Rika that would explain why Rika always tried to leave. She didn't want to put us in danger; I can't blame her for that.

I stayed in my room almost all day just thinking about things. Rika and I weren't all that different from each other, but how is she still able to smile? I would think she would be some what distant, but she isn't. She is always jumping around and talking to people and trying to get people to do things with her. I guess she's not such a bad person as I first thought.

It was night by the time I decided to come out of my room and the first thing I saw was Rika sitting in the hall, holding her head. As I walked closer to her I realized that she was crying.

I kneeled next to Rika and she suddenly grabbed onto me which shocked me, but I quickly shook that away. "I want the pain to go away. Please make the pain stop. I want it to stop."

I remember Rika saying that the scientists placed a chip in her head and how it makes her in great pain. How can they do this to a person?

I picked Rika up and went to her room. I laid her in her bed and then sat next to her. I ran my hand through her hair and whispered things like 'It's ok.' And 'I'm here.' I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but it helped Rika. She soon stopped crying and fell asleep.

I got off the bed and stood in the corner of the room; I wanted to make sure Rika didn't have another attack tonight. She probably wouldn't tell anyone if she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**~Rika's POV~**

I woke up the next morning and took a shower. I tried to remember who helped me to my room last night. I was in so much pain and crying that I couldn't see who it was. Whoever it was though I felt safe and protected.

After my shower I got dressed and brushed my hair then went downstairs. Everyone was down there except Cloud. He's probably out doing deliveries.

"Morning Rika." Marlene said.

"Morning."

"Are you doing ok?" Tifa asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? But yes, I'm fine."

Tifa gave me some breakfast and I ate it happily. While I was eating I felt someone watching me, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was like someone was making sure I was really ok. Does that sound weird? I don't know how to explain it.

After I was done eating I put my plate in the kitchen and helped Tifa clean up a little for when the bar opens. The whole time I was cleaning I still felt someone watching me so I looked around the bar and my eyes landed on Vincent. When I looked at him he looked away. Was he the one that kept staring at me? Maybe he also helped me last night. Wait, Vincent help me? He wouldn't do that…would he?

After I was done cleaning Tifa had opened the bar and the kids and Yuffie said I should go play with them up in their room. "I'll be right there." I wanted to know if Vincent was the one that helped me. If it was I should thank him.

I walked over to Vincent who was sitting at a table, but before I could ask him anything I heard the door open and someone say, "Finally, the bar is open."

I froze. I know that voice. Vincent must have seen the fear in my eyes because he stood up and asked if I was ok. I didn't answer him. Instead I turned around and there standing in the bar was Kendra. She is one of the scientists who experimented on me. I grabbed Vincent's cape and moved closer to him.

Kendra was about to walk up to the counter when she spotted me. "Rika, is that you?" She walked over to me and I moved closer to Vincent if that was even possible. "It is you. Have you been in Midgar all this time?"

"Who are you?" Vincent asked.

Kendra looked at Vincent like she just realized he was there. "So Rika, did you hire a body guard? Couldn't handle us on your own, uh?"

"I can handle you without any help." I said though I knew I could never take her on.

"So then why are you hiding behind him?"

"You didn't answer me." Vincent said.

"Oh, right. I'm Kendra Levan. I'm one of the scientists looking for her."

At the mention of this Vincent pushed me completely behind him which shocked me. "You aren't taking her."

Kendra laughed. "You know I can just call the other scientists and have them come here. I don't think you can fight them all." Kendra looked behind Vincent and looked at me. "So Rika, does he know that you're freak?"

"She told me what you did to her and she is not a freak."

"Did she tell you how she escaped the lab?"

Vincent looked at me and I looked at Kendra with a very confused look on my face. I can't even remember how I escaped the lab and now Kendra is going to make it seem that I do and then Vincent is going to get mad that I didn't tell him.

"Let me guess, she didn't tell you? Mmm, well I guess she wouldn't since she can't remember."

"Rika, go upstairs." Vincent said.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ran up the stairs and went into Marlene and Denzel's room. I acted like everything was ok, but I think Yuffie knew something was up. She looked at me like what happened? I shook my head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

It was soon morning and Rika was still sleeping peacefully so I left and went downstairs; I was the only one up.

Soon Tifa came downstairs and she said good morning; I just nodded. It wasn't long before everyone was up and Tifa started making breakfast. Cloud went off to do deliveries and he told us to call him if anything came up.

After awhile Rika came downstairs and she looked better then she did last night. She went over and sat next to Marlene at the counter. "Morning, Rika." Marlene said.

"Morning." Rika replied.

"Are you doing ok?" Tifa asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? But yes, I'm fine."

Tifa gave Rika some breakfast and she started eating. I watched Rika to make sure she would be ok. I knew she lied to Tifa; Rika didn't want to worry Tifa since there is nothing she can do. I wonder how Rika does it. How is she able to smile through all of her pain?

Rika finished eating and put her plate in the kitchen then she helped Tifa clean up a little before the bar opened. The whole time I was watching Rika and she always tried to hide her pain. Sometimes Rika would wince and rub her head, but she quickly stopped so no one would see.

Rika was cleaning the last table and I think she realized that someone was watching her because she looked around and then she spotted me; I looked the other way. I heard the kids and Yuffie ask Rika to come play with them and Rika said, "I'll be right there."

I heard Rika walk up to me and she was about to say something when the door opened and someone said, "Finally, the bar is opened."

Rika looked terrified so I stood up and asked if she was ok. She didn't answer. She just turned around and stared at the person who came in. Rika then grabbed my cape and moved closer to me.

The woman was about to walk up to the counter when she looked our way. "Rika, is that you?" She walked over to us and Rika moved closer to me if that was even possible. "It is you. Have you been in Midgar all this time?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman looked at me like she just realized I was there. "So Rika, did you hire a body guard? Couldn't handle us on your own, uh?"

"I can handle you without any help." Rika said.

"So then why are you hiding behind him?"

"You didn't answer me." I said.

"Oh, right. I'm Kendra Levan. I'm one of the scientists looking for her."

At the mention of this I pushed Rika completely behind me. "You aren't taking her."

Kendra laughed. "You know I can just call the other scientists and have them come here. I don't think you can fight them all." Kendra looked behind me and looked at Rika. "So Rika, does he know that you're freak?"

"She told me what you did to her and she is not a freak."

"Did she tell you how she escaped the lab?"

I looked at Rika who looked at Kendra with a very confused look on her face. Rika said she couldn't remember how she escaped, but by the look on her face she probably doesn't.

"Let me guess, she didn't tell you? Mmm, well I guess she wouldn't since she can't remember."

"Rika, go upstairs." I said. Rika ran up the stairs. "How did Rika escape the lab?"

"Why don't we order some drinks first? This will be an interesting story."

Kendra went up to the counter to order the drinks. Then Cid and Barret came up to me. "Who is that?" Barret asked.

"One of the scientists looking for Rika."

"And you haven't kicked her out yet?" Cid asked.

"She's going to explain how Rika escaped the lab."

Kendra came back with two drinks and handed me one. "More body guards?" She asked, pointing to Cid and Barret.

"Yeah, now start explaining."

We all sat at a table and Kendra started explaining. "So Rika told you about her being an experiment, right?" We all nodded. "Well, during our tests on her she somehow got a split personality. Normally Rika was shy and afraid of the trials we put her through, but during one of them she was different. I guess one of our men that was fighting her said something that got Rika mad and she snapped. Instead of cowering like she usually did she fought back. We didn't even have to use the remote to control her. She told you about that too, right?"

"Yeah, and that's wrong. Controlling people isn't right." Barret said.

"How else were we to get her to fight? Anyway she continued to fight and in the end she slit the guy's throat. After that she fainted and when she woke up she couldn't remember what she did. We did more tests to find out exactly what happened and we came up with she has a split personality." Kendra took a sip of her drink.

"That doesn't explain how she escaped." I said.

"I'm getting there. We also figured out that her other personality comes out when she gets mad. We wanted to know the full extent on this personality so we took her out of her cage and to the lab."

"You kept her in a cage?" Cid asked. "That's not right. She isn't an animal."

"You're right, she isn't an animal. She's a monster. When we got her mad her other personality came out and we were recording down what she did. She was stronger then what we figured and she killed seven of our scientists without breaking a sweat. She destroyed the lab and injured four. We tried to contain her, but we failed and she escaped. We've been trying to catch her for awhile now and we finally found her." Kendra took another sip.

"You aren't taking her." I said.

"You think you three can stop us? Rika is very valuable to us and we will get her back one way or another."

"Does Rika know about her other personality?"

"I don't think so. Every time she switched personalities she couldn't remember anything. Rika doesn't remember what Discord does and Discord doesn't remember what Rika does."

"Discord?"

"That's what we call her other personality because she wrecks havoc." Kendra then stood up. "Well, I better get going. It was fun chatting with you." Then Kendra left.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Cid asked.

"We'll be able to stop the scientists if they come. Call Cloud and let him know what's going on."

I then stood up and went upstairs. I saw the kids' door opened so I walked over there and saw them playing together. Rika was smiling and having fun. She has another personality and has no idea it exists. That explains why she can't remember escaping the lab, but now what will happen now that Kendra knows where Rika is?


	9. Chapter 9

**~Rika's POV~**

As I was playing with the kids and Yuffie I felt someone watching me. I looked over and Vincent was standing in the doorway. I wonder what happened with Kendra. Things will surely get a lot worse now, but I won't worry about that until it happens. Right now I want to ask Vincent if he helped me last night.

I stood up and went over to Vincent. "Hey Vinny." I knew he didn't like to be called that, but for some weird reason I like calling him that and for another weird reason he doesn't get mad at me even though he hates that name. More questions unanswered.

"Kendra is gone." He said.

"But she'll be back and she won't be alone." I smiled. "We shouldn't worry about that now. What happens will happen. Though I have a question to ask you. Were you…did you help me last night? I know someone helped me, but because of the pain and me crying I couldn't see who it was. I have a feeling it was you though. Am I right?"

For a minute Vincent didn't say anything. Was I wrong that he helped me? After awhile he nodded. I then hugged him and I felt him tense up. "Thank you. Most people would have just left me there." I let go of Vincent and smiled at him. "No one has ever helped me before and it makes me happy that everyone here is trying to help me even if I'm a freak."

"You aren't a freak."

My smile faded "What else can I be? I have this unexplainable power and I was experimented on. A freak is a good way to describe me. Or a failed experiment. That's what one scientist called me."

"You're human." I stared at Vincent and wondered why he didn't think I was a freak. Why didn't anyone here think I'm a freak?

Vincent started walking to his room, but there is one more question I have to ask. "Hey Vinny." Vincent stopped and looked at me. "Do you trust me now? Maybe even a little?"

Again Vincent was silent for a moment. What is going through that head of his? Finally he said, "A little." And then went to his room. I thought I saw him smile, but I must have been seeing things. As long as I have known Vincent I haven't seen him smile once so why would he smile now? I swear that man is more confusing then I am.

I went back in the kids' room and we played for a few more hours. Marlene and Denzel fell asleep and Yuffie wasn't far behind them. It has been a tiring day especially with Kendra coming here. Now I'll probably be paranoid about everything thinking it's a scientist. Hopefully things will turn out ok.

Yuffie finally fell asleep. I laughed when she tried staying awake. She kept saying she wasn't tired, but she lost that battle. I stood up and decided to go to my room and rest though I wasn't sure if I could even get any sleep since I was worried Kendra coming back.

Once I got to my room I sat on the bed and stared at the wall. It had been almost five hours since Kendra came here and I'm surprised the other scientists haven't come here to take me. Was Kendra planning something else? Was she trying to make me think that she wouldn't take me? Yeah, right. Kendra is just as bad as the others…though if she is just as bad how come she hasn't come back yet? I would think she would want to get me and head back to the lab as soon as possible. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name. I looked towards the door and Vincent was standing in the doorway. "You can come in, Vinny."

Vincent hesitated, but then came in the room and shut the door behind him. That's not good. What's he going to say? Or do? I mentally slapped myself. Vincent isn't _that_ kind of person.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Vincent said though he sounded like he was forcing the words out.

"Um, what is it?"

Vincent was silent; he looked like he was having a hard time getting the words out. "You and I are not that different." He finally said. "I was once an experiment like you."

"You aren't just saying this to make me feel better, are you?"

Vincent shook his head. "I was once a Turk thirty years ago and was assigned to supervise the Jenova project."

"Thirty years ago? You look like you're about twenty-seven. Oops, sorry. I'll stop interrupting."

Vincent didn't seem to mind my interruptions and continued with what he was saying. "During that time I…I fell in love with a scientist named Lucrecia Crescent. She worked with my father, but he died and she blamed herself. She distant herself from me and had a relationship with another scientist named Hojo."

I could tell it was hard for Vincent to talk about this so I said, "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to tell you. Soon Lucrecia became pregnant and she and Hojo decided to use her unborn child as an experiment for Jenova cells. I confronted Hojo to see if what I heard was true. Then I asked Lucrecia if it was what she really wanted to do and she said it was. Soon Lucrecia became sick so I confronted Hojo once again. He shot me and experimented with my dead body. Lucrecia injected me with stagnant Lifestream to revive me, but in doing that it turned me into a beast known as Chaos. To control Chaos Lucrecia put Protomateria inside me to control Chaos. Because of the experiments I am what you see before you."

It was silent as I was taking all this in. So Vincent and I aren't that different and after hearing that I know he didn't make it up. He was an experiment like me though it seems he went through worse then me. I thought about what he said about Chaos and was still a little confused. "So um…you have a demon inside of you?"

"Yes, though he does not come out unless I am in dire need of him."

"Does he talk to you?" I was just curious since a demon is inside him and the demon might be able to talk in Vincent's mind.

"Yes, but we do not get along and he is very annoying."

Wow, so Vincent and I are alike. We were both experimented on and we both have something inside our heads. Though I probably would take the talking demon then the chip that feels like it's going to explode my head.

"Do you think I am a freak?" Vincent asked after a long silence.

"No, of course not."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a good person and very loyal to your friends. You help them whenever they are in trouble and you wouldn't turn your back on them."

I think I'm seeing things again because I think Vincent has a small smile, but like I said I have never seen Vincent smile so why would he smile now? "You should listen to yourself, Rika."

I gave him a confused look and then realized what he was talking about. Like me he was an experiment, but he is a good friend and I guess being and experiment doesn't make you a freak. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. It's what is happening now that makes you what you are.

I smiled. "I suppose I should." I then stood up and went over and hugged Vincent, but this time he didn't seem tense. "Thank you for everything. For helping me, convincing me I'm not a freak and" I let go of Vincent and looked up at him. "for opening up to me. I know it was hard for you to talk about it and you probably don't open up much to anyone so thank you. I guess you really trust me now, don't you?"

Vincent was silent and I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I guess he was thinking about how he opened up to me and that maybe he does trust me. After awhile he finally nodded; I smiled.

Vincent soon left and I sat on my bed. I thought about everything and realized Vincent and I may be alike but we are also different. He was experiment on and became distant of course that was also because Lucrecia rejected him and he blames himself for what happened to her. I blame myself for what happened yet I smile constantly and try to get involved with everyone. I guess people handle things differently.

That night during dinner I was still jumpy about the scientists coming to get me. Every time there was a sound I would jump and each time I would grab Vincent's cape since he was sitting next to me. Cloud and the others also reminded me that they would protect me if anything happens and they won't let the scientists take me.

"Rika, can I ask you a question?" Tifa said.

"Sure." I wasn't afraid to answer any questions they have now. They already know about my past so why should I hide anything else? I also don't have to worry about hiding anything from Marlene and Denzel since Tifa and Barret explained to them about what happened to me.

"I've noticed that every time you get scared you grab Vincent's cape. Why is that?"

"Do I?" I looked down. "I guess it's because his cape reminds me of something. When I was little my mom gave me a blanket and I took that blanket everywhere; I would not let it out of my site. When the scientists began to experiment on me my blanket was the only thing that gave me comfort and calmed me down, but it was soon taken away."

"So what does that have to do with Vincent's cape?" Cid asked.

I looked up. "Because my blanket was red."

Everyone was silent after that. I never really noticed it before, but I guess I do grab Vincent's cape every time I get scared. Vincent seemed annoyed at first, but now he doesn't seem to mind. I smiled. I guess I'm growing on him.

"What are you smiling about?" Barret asked.

"Uh? Oh, just a thought."

"Care to share it?"

"Not really.

"Another thing I was wondering." Tifa said. "Um…how is it that you are able to smile after everything you went through?"

I knew someone was going to ask that eventually. They probably expected I would be distant and never smile and rarely talk…hey I described Vincent. I smiled. "Because all of that happened in the past and the past can't be changed. Sure the past still hurts, but what's the point in living in it and letting it rule my life? I like living in the present because that's what's happening now and that's more important, isn't it?"

Everyone stared at me and like always I didn't know what they are thinking. Maybe they were expecting a short, simple answer.

"Wow." Yuffie finally said. "You should write those fortunes for fortune cookies or something."

After dinner everyone went to bed except me, Tifa and Yuffie; we were cleaning up. I decided that since we were alone I should ask Tifa and Yuffie about something that has been bothering me for awhile. They probably know more about stuff like that then I do.

"Hey Tifa, Yuffie, I need some help."

"What is it?" Yuffie asked as she sat on a stool.

Tifa finished putting away the dishes and then sat down as well. "I think I might be sick or something."

"Do you have a fever?" Tifa asked. "A cough or a sneeze?"

"No, but my stomach feels weird like I got kicked and my head is spinning…well more then normal anyway, but it only happens around Vinny. Can Vinny do curses? Is he putting a curse on me?"

Both Tifa and Yuffie laughed and I just sat there with a confused expression. What was so funny? I don't get it?

"You aren't sick." Tifa said through her laughter.

"And Vincent isn't putting a curse on you." Yuffie laughed.

"Then how come I feel like this and only around Vinny?"

They finally stopped laughing though they had huge smiles on their faces. "I think you might have a crush on him."

"A crush? You mean I love him?"

"How does Vincent make you feel?" Tifa asked.

"I already told you."

"Yeah, but what else?"

I thought about it. "Well, I'm happy just being around him even if we don't talk. I sometimes find myself looking at him and even thinking about him at random times. When I'm around him he makes me feel safe and protected."

All through that I was looking at the ceiling and when I looked back at Tifa and Yuffie they smiled even wider. "Yep, it's definitely love." Tifa said.

"Aw, that's so cute." Yuffie said.

"Love? I never felt love before. You know with me being locked in a lab it's hard to meet people. I wonder what it feels like to be loved back."

"Maybe you'll find out one of these days."

"By who? I doubt Vinny will ever love me. Besides he hasn't let go of the past."

"Oh, he told you about that?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if he will ever let it go. Even if he did I know he could never love me."

"Why not?"

I thought about it. Why couldn't he love me? We do have things in common, he trusts me and I think he has gotten use to my childish and random ways. "I don't know, but maybe he just doesn't feel the same. I've heard in other towns that some people don't love others like the person wants them to. Uh, does that make sense?"

"We know what you mean, but you never know. Maybe things will work out."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"Don't worry; everything will work out for the best."

After that conversation we headed up to our rooms though I couldn't sleep. I'm still jumpy that someone would come in a take me back to the lab. After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning I sat up and sighed. I looked at the clock that was on the nightstand and it read 2:30am. I know it's risky, but I have to go for a walk and clear my head. I shouldn't in case someone is walking around and sees me, but I need to get out.

I got out of bed, grabbed my sais and then left Seventh Heaven; where I was going I had no idea. I walked around the city aimlessly just thinking about everything. Kendra, the other scientists, what will happen and Vincent. Is it true that I love him? I've never felt love before so I guess I would have to take Tifa and Yuffie's word. I've always wondered what it felt like to love someone and be loved. I may find out what loving someone is like though I may not find out what being loved is like.

After awhile of walking I found myself in what looked to be a church though it was falling apart. Some of the benches were broken and scattered and part of the roof was gone. What caught my attention though was in the middle of the church were flowers. I have never seen flowers in Midgar before, but here flowers are growing and looks like someone has been taking care of them.

I sat next to the flowers and remembered when my mom had her garden. It fell apart after she died. I would have taken care of it, but with my father abusing me I was sometimes too weak to even stand.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting by the flowers, but I must have been there for awhile because the sun was beginning to rise. I sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Cloud's POV~**

The next morning I woke up and got ready for the day; I had a lot of deliveries to make. When I went downstairs I grabbed a piece of toast and then headed out, but before I got too far I heard Marlene and she sounded frantic.

"Tifa, Cloud, have you seen Rika?" She asked.

"Not this morning. Why?" Tifa said.

"She isn't in her room and I looked all around upstairs."

"Tifa, tell the others to look for her." I said. "I'll start looking around." Then I ran outside to my motorcycle and started looking for Rika. I hope she's ok.

All the places I checked so far I didn't find her. I decided to check one last place and then head back to Seventh Heaven to see if anyone else had better luck. I don't know why, but I went to Aerith's church. When I got there I got of my motorcycle and hoped that Rika was here.

I walked in the church and there Rika was, sitting by the flowers. I sighed with relief. At least she's ok.

When I got to Rika she looked up. "Hey Cloud, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You weren't at the bar and everyone is worried."

Rika quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry any one, honest. I just couldn't sleep last night and I needed to clear my head so I took a walk. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do with the scientists looking for me, but I had to get out and I didn't want to wake anyone." She said all in one breath and when she was done she took a few deep breathes.

"Calm down, Rika. It's ok. We were just worried something happened to you."

"I found this place and it's the only place with flowers. It reminded me of my mother's garden."

"This was Aerith's church."

"Who's that?"

"She was a friend of ours, but she…died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I was silent for a minute, just thinking about Aerith. Finally I said, "Why don't we go back now?"

Rika smiled. "Ok."

We started to head out, but then Reno and Rude showed up. What are they doing here? "Well, she was easy to find." Reno said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"A scientist named Damien came to us and asked if we could help him find a missing experiment. This Damien guy is an old friend of the President's so we had to help."

"You're going to help those scientists and take me back to them?" Rika said. She sounded hurt and mad and she looked like it too.

"Sorry, but it's our job." Rude said.

They looked like they really didn't want to take Rika, but that didn't matter. I won't let them take her.

"I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong! In the end everyone betrays me!"

Rika then fell to the floor and I went to see if she was ok though what I saw in her eyes when she looked up wasn't Rika. Her eyes showed hatred and anger. Something Rika never showed. Wait, didn't Barret tell me that when Rika gets mad she has another personality that comes out? Oh no.

* * *

**~Discord's POV~**

I opened my eyes and looked around. This place isn't where I remember being last. I looked up at a guy who was kneeling next to me and he looked worried, but what was he worried about? He doesn't know me and I don't know him.

I stood up and looked around some more and my eyes fell upon a red head. "I don't know where I am or who you people are, but for some reason I have an urge to kill you." I pointed at the red head who looked confused.

I took out my sais and ran past the blonde and straight for the red head. He quickly dodged my attack, but I continued to go after him. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. I straddled him and got close to his face. "You will be the first to die." I said as I took one of my sais and cut his cheek. I was about to stab him, but someone threw me off.

I stood up and noticed the blonde had thrown me off. A bald guy ran and helped the red head.

"Rika…" The blonde started to say, but I him cut off.

"The names Discord, Blondie. At least that's what the people in white coats called me. Wonder what happened to them."

"All right, Discord, I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, too bad because I want to hurt you." I ran towards him and tried to hit him, but he easily dodged it. I kept attacking him and he would always dodge. Why isn't he attacking me?

I looked at the red head again and for some reason I just wanted to kill him. I kicked the blonde in the stomach and ran towards the red head. I took my sia and threw it at him; he tried to get out of the way, but it still hit his shoulder.

He cried in pain as he fell to his knees and yanked the sia out. I picked it up and looked at him with a sadistic smile. "I enjoy pain and I will enjoy watching you all suffer." Before I could do anything something hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.

* * *

**~Cloud's POV~**

As Discord ran past me she took her sia and threw it at Reno. He tried to dodge it, but wasn't fast enough and it hit his shoulder. He cried in pain as he fell to his knees and yanked the sia out. Discord picked up the sia. "I enjoy pain and I will enjoy watching you all suffer." I decided I had to do something before she really hurt someone.

I hit Discord in the back of the head and caught her as she fell. "What the hell was that about?" Reno asked.

"I take it the scientists didn't tell you Rika has a split personality?"

"Eh…what?"

"Whenever she gets mad her other personality comes out and you made her mad. I guess you betraying her was enough to get her other personality to take control."

I headed out leaving Reno and Rude still confused. I gently put Rika on my motorcycle and then headed back to Seventh Heaven. When I got there Tifa had a worried expression when she saw Rika. I just told her to call the others and I'll explain later.

I put Rika in her room and then went back downstairs; Tifa was calling the others and letting them know I found Rika. Within a half an hour everyone was back at the bar wanting to know where I found Rika.

"I found her at Areith's church. She said she went out for a walk and lost track of time."

I paused; thinking about what happened back there. I wouldn't want to see Discord loose in Midgar. She could cause a lot of damage.

"How did she wind up unconscious?" Tifa asked.

"One of the scientists is an old friend of Rufus. He asked the Turks to help look for Rika and Reno and Rude came to the church. Rika got mad that Reno betrayed her and her other personality came out."

"Is it something we should be worried about?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes. Her other personality will not hesitate to kill anyone. She almost killed Reno."

"But now that the Turks are involved Rika is in more danger." Barret said. "What are we gonna do?"

"We'll think of something."

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

I woke up with a major headache…of course that was normal, but it felt like I got hit in the head. I sat up and saw that I was back in my room. How did I end up here? I remember being in the church and Reno and Rude came in. I sighed. I thought Reno was my friend, but I was wrong.

I got out of bed and headed towards the kids' room since they are probably worried about me. When I went in there Marlene was crying and Denzel was trying to comfort her.

"Hey now, don't cry."

Marlene and Denzel looked at me and they had huge smiles on their faces as they ran to me and hugged me. "Rika, I was so worried." Marlene said. "I didn't know what happened to you."

I kneeled down. "I'm sorry to worry you guys, but I'm fine. I just went for a walk and lost track of time. Sorry."

"It's ok, Rika." Denzel said. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Well, I'm going to talk to Cloud. I'll be right back."

I then left and felt bad for making everyone worry. I'll probably get a lecture about never go out by myself again. When I got downstairs I got the suspicion that they were talking about me since when they noticed I was there they stopped talking.

"Rika, are you ok?" Yuffie asked. "I was so worried about you."

"Yeah, sorry." I looked down. "I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

There was silence for a minute and then Cloud said, "Just don't do it again, ok?"

I looked up and managed a small smile. "I promise I won't do that again. By the way Cloud, what happened back in the church? I remember Reno and Rude coming, but then I can't remember what happened after that."

Everyone was silent and looking from one to another like they didn't know what to say. Eventually everyone looked at Cloud and he sighed. "Well…they tried to get you, but I ended up fighting them and I guess during our fight you got knocked out."

I think there is something else going on, but I went along with what he was saying and he looked relieved. Wonder what's up with that. "Again I'm sorry."

They started talking about what to do and how to keep me safe though I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to figure out what happened at the church. I remember talking to Reno and then everything goes blank from there.

"Rika, are you ok?" Vincent asked.

I just nodded; I didn't even look at him. I was too caught up in my thoughts. Then the door opened which made me jump and I grabbed Vincent's cape.

"It's just a customer, Rika." Vincent assured me.

I still didn't let go of Vincent. He and the others haven't seen any of the scientists except Kendra so how do they know 'it's just a customer?' It could be a scientist Tifa is serving and they wouldn't know it.

Cloud said he was going to make his deliveries, but he would keep an eye out for anything suspicious and to call him if anything comes up. The others decided to try and get the scientists to leave though I'm not sure how they are going to do that.

I decided to head up to the kids' room. At least up there I probably won't be so jumpy. Marlene, Denzel and I played all sorts of games and around noon we went downstairs for lunch. Tifa was busy serving customers so I decided I could cook though I didn't know the first thing about cooking.

I stood in the kitchen and looked at everything. "Uh…"

"Rika, do you know how to cook?" Marlene asked me.

"Uh…"

"She doesn't." Denzel said.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard." I smiled.

Marlene and Denzel sat at the table while I looked around the kitchen. A couple times Marlene and Denzel asked if I wanted help, but I refused. I would do this on my own without help.

An hour and a half later I finished making lunch. I wasn't quite sure what I made; I just put some stuff together. I then served the food in three bowls for us.

Marlene and Denzel looked at it like the food was going to attack them. I was just hoping it turned out ok. This was the first time I ever cooked.

Denzel decided to be brave and taste the food. As he took a bite I was hoping it was ok. After Denzel swallowed he said, "It's good." Though his face said otherwise.

Marlene looked at Denzel and then at the food. She took a bite and also said it was good, but like Denzel her face said otherwise.

I banged my head on the table. "Just admit it. It's horrible."

"No, it's really good. Honest, Rika."

I looked at Marlene. "It's ok if you don't like it. This was my first time cooking so I wouldn't expect it to be good." I then decided to take a bite and see for myself if it was good or not. When I took I bite I realized I was right. It was horrible. I threw the food away with a sigh. "Is there anything I can do right?"

"You can dance." Marlene said.

"Yeah." Denzel agreed. "You're really good at that."

I looked at them and smiled. "Thanks."

It wasn't until nightfall that Cloud and the others came back and they look like they just came back from a fight. Did they fight the scientists? They don't have to do that just for me.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"We'll be fine." Cid said.

"All I want to do right now is eat and rest." Yuffie said.

Marlene and Denzel giggled and I looked at them because I knew what they were thinking. Tifa tried to tell them that it wasn't funny because she knew why they were laughing too, but she ended up laughing.

"Aw come on you guys." I said. "I tried and all you guys can do is laugh."

"Sorry, Rika, but it was amusing."

"I think we missed something." Barret said.

"You should have been here for lunch." Marlene said.

"Yeah, it was really good." Denzel said.

"Did Rika cook something?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the good part." I said sitting down.

"Rika tried cooking, but it ended up…um what do you call it?" Tifa said.

"A pile of goop."

"I'm serving customers when I hear this crash and a scream. When I go in the kitchen I see Rika running around, pots and pans on the floor and smoke coming from the stove."

"Give me a break. That was my first time cooking."

"Maybe I should give you cooking lessons."

If I live that long. I'm afraid these fun times will be almost over for me. There is no way they can stop the scientists from getting me.

"Hey, I tried. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, you get points for trying." Yuffie said.

"Thank you."

Tifa and Yuffie cooked dinner and I was paying attention though I don't know why since I probably won't be here long. Then we all sat down for dinner and we talked about random things. After I was done I put my plate in the sink and then headed up to my room.

When I got to my room I shut my door and sat on my bed. All throughout dinner I tried to ignore the pain in my head, but now it's getting worse. I was tempted to take one of my sais and stab myself, but I didn't. I don't think that would be a pretty sight for the others when they found me.

My head started hurting and I was close to tears. I stood up to lock the door so no one could come in here and see me in pain, but I didn't get that far. I took about two steps before I collapsed from the pain. I couldn't hold my tears any more so I let them fall. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was someone saying it will be all right.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Vincent's POV~**

Cloud said that the Turks were involved now so we decided to go pay a visit to Rufus. When we got there we saw about ten scientists, the Turks and Rufus.

"What brings you four here?" Rufus asked.

"We want you to leave Rika alone." Yuffie said.

"The experiment?" One of the scientists asked. "Why should we? She is very useful to us."

"Why? Just because she has a power you can use?" Cid asked.

"Yes, both hers and Discord's."

"Discord has a power?" Barret asked.

"Yes. If we could just get those powers out of Rika then we could have some fun."

I drew Cerberus and pointed it at the scientist. "You aren't going to take Rika or do anything to her."

"You think you can stop us? If you tell us where that experiment is then we won't hurt you."

I looked around; there aren't that many of them. My eyes then landed on Kendra. She went to the bar and saw Rika so she knows where she is. Why does this scientist want to know where Rika is? Did Kendra not tell them that she saw Rika? If she didn't then why hasn't she?

"No. I will never let you have Rika."

"Fine. If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

The Turks started fighting us and so did some of the scientists, but others stayed away from the fight. Kendra was in the fight though she didn't seem to be trying hard. It seemed she was just pushing people out of the way.

She came up to me and pushed me up against a wall. "Listen and listen good." She whispered. "I need to talk to you, but I can't do it here so when you are free call me and we will set up a time to meet." She then put a slip of paper in my pocket and then walked away. Odd.

We continued fighting, but soon we all got tired and I knew these scientists were not going to give up. We had to get back to the bar and think of something else. Once we all had a clean get-a-way we ran for it.

We got back to Seventh Heaven and everyone looked like they were about to collapse.

"Are you guys ok?" Rika asked.

"We'll be fine." Cid said.

"All I want to do right now it eat and rest." Yuffie said

Marlene and Denzel giggled and Rika looked at them. Tifa tried to tell them that it wasn't funny, but she ended up laughing.

"Aw come on you guys." Rika said. "I tried and all you guys can do is laugh."

"Sorry, Rika, but it was amusing."

"I think we missed something." Barret said.

"You should have been here for lunch." Marlene said.

"Yeah, it was really good." Denzel said.

"Did Rika cook something?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the good part." Rika said sitting down.

"Rika tried cooking, but it ended up…um what do you call it?" Tifa said.

"A pile of goop."

"I'm serving customers when I hear this crash and a scream. When I go in the kitchen I see Rika running around, pots and pans on the floor and smoke coming from the stove."

"Give me a break. That was my first time cooking."

"Maybe I should give you cooking lessons."

"Hey, I tried. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, you get points for trying." Yuffie said.

"Thank you."

Tifa and Yuffie cooked dinner. Then we all sat down for dinner and we talked about random things; avoiding the subject of what happened to us. After Rika was done she put her plate in the sink and then headed up to her room.

"So what happened to you guys?" Tifa asked.

"It seems Rika's other personality has a power of her own." Cid said.

"What's that?"

"They didn't say."

"It might be the same as Rika's" Cloud suggested.

"Or it could be something worse." I said.

After awhile I went to check on Rika. Her attacks have been getting worse and seem to be lasting longer. When I got to her room I found Rika on the floor, holding her head. I'm glad I decided to check on Rika when I did.

I picked her up and placed her on her bed. "It's going to be all right." I tried my best to help Rika, but unfortunately there isn't much I can do. It pained me to see her like this and knowing I couldn't do anything to help.

Rika eventually calmed down and fell asleep though I stayed a while longer to make sure she was ok. When I knew she was I got up and headed out the door, but the next thing I heard stopped me in my tracks. "I'm sorry I was born." Rika said in her sleep.

I looked back at Rika. She is suffering so much yet she tries to be so strong and doesn't want anyone to know that she is hurting. I sometimes hear her say things like she wants to die and now this? I feel so helpless. I wish there was something I can do.

Just then I remembered Kendra saying she wanted to talk. I wonder what about. I went back to my room and took the slip of paper from my pocket. I stared at the paper for awhile. Is this a good idea? I guess I should get this over with. I can handle her if she tries anything.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Kendra Levan speaking." She said in a bored tone.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Vincent, I'm glad you called." Her voice sounded happy. "Can you meet me at Luigi's Café say about nine?"

"Why there?"

"Because I know that's the one place we can talk and not be overheard." I was silent, not sure whether I should go. "I promise, Vincent, it's a safe place and there will only be me."

"Fine."

"Good. See you then." Then she hung up. I was still curious on what she wants to talk about and why she wants to meet in a café.

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

The next morning I woke up, took a shower and then went downstairs. Tifa was cleaning up the bar for when it opened and Marlene and Denzel were coloring at a table. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Still trying to get the scientists to leave." Tifa answered.

"Talking won't do anything."

"I think they're fighting." Tifa mumbled, but I still heard her. If anyone got hurt because of me I wouldn't forgive myself. I was about to go into the kitchen to get something to eat when the door opened and Tifa said, "I'm sorry, we aren't opened yet."

"That's ok. This won't take long." That voice. I slowly turned and there standing in the bar was a group of scientists. "I was wondering…" The scientist, Koji, looked behind Tifa and saw me. "Ah Rika, so here you are."

"Marlene, Denzel, go upstairs." I said.

They did as they were told and I looked at Tifa to tell her to go upstairs, but I guess she knew what I was going to say and said, "I'm not leaving you."

We started fighting and it wasn't easy to fight in a bar. Koji came at me, but I quickly got out of the way and he ran into a wall. Jack then grabbed my wrist and I kicked him in the stomach; he fell to the floor.

I kept fighting, but they didn't seem to stop coming. No matter how many times I punched and kicked them they kept getting up. I looked over at Tifa to see how she was doing and it seemed she was doing a little better then me.

I turned my attention back to the ones that were attacking me and I did just in time because one of them was about to punch me. I quickly dodged the attack. Then I heard a scream. I turned to Tifa and saw that Cera had stabbed her with a knife. I quickly ran to Tifa and punched Cera.

I stood in front of Tifa as she was lying on the floor, bleeding to death. There is no way I can take on all of them. Tifa will die and it will be all my fault. Who knows when the others will come and then they might be too late.

Just when I thought all hope was lost Cloud and the others came in and saw what was going on. They quickly fought off the scientists and after awhile the scientists retreated.

Cloud noticed Tifa and took her upstairs to treat her wound. Everyone else went up there to make sure she was ok, but I stopped Yuffie. "Yuffie, where's Vinny?"

"I don't know. He was gone when the rest of us left." Then she went up to check on Tifa.

I slowly walked up the stairs to check on Tifa. Everyone was in her room making sure she was ok while Cloud bandaged her wound. I felt so horrible. Tifa wouldn't be in this state if it weren't for me.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone else got hurt. I decided to leave and then the scientists would follow me and leave Tifa and the others alone. I walked back down stairs and sighed. I wish things were different.

Before I got to the door Marlene came down. "Rika, are you ok? I heard fighting."

I kneeled down. "Everything is going to be all right. Tifa is hurt, but I'm sure Cloud will make sure she's ok."

I stood up to leave, but Marlene grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?"

I sighed and looked at Marlene. "I'm leaving, Marlene. Things will be better without me. You'll all be safer."

"But…"

"Marlene, it's my fault Tifa got hurt and I would never forgive myself if anyone else got hurt. Especially you and Denzel. I hope you understand one day. Good-bye."

I left Seventh Heaven and didn't look back. It was hard leaving, but I had to do it. I couldn't stay there any longer and have everyone else get hurt because of me.

As I was walking out of Midgar I saw Reno and Rude, but I just ignored them. Unfortunately they saw me. "Hey Rika, where are you going?" Reno asked.

"Stay away from me, Reno." I said in a sad tone. I didn't feel like dealing with him right now.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides you trying to bring me back to the people who hurt me? Nothing."

"Rika…"

I stopped and looked at Reno. "I'm leaving Midgar. Tell that to the scientists." Then I left Reno and Rude standing there.

After I got out of Midgar I started to run though I wasn't sure where. I just wanted to run away from everything. From the scientists, Midgar, my friends and my past. I seemed to be good at running away. I'm just too much of a coward to face things.

I wasn't sure how long I was running, but it seemed like forever. I soon had to stop to catch my breath. When I looked at where I was I had to remind myself to breathe because the place took my breath away. Standing in front of me was a forest with glowing white trees. I have never seen anything like this before.

I walked around until I saw a lake and sat by it; it was nice here. I looked in the lake and saw my reflection staring back at me. After a few seconds I hit the water making ripples. I couldn't stand to look at myself not after what happened to Tifa and things could have been worse.

I took out one of my sais and just stared at it. It would be so easy to end everything. Everyone's lives would be better off without me. Tifa and the others won't get hurt and the scientists can't hurt me more then they already have.

I took my sai and was about to plunge it in my heart, but before I could something came and hit it out of my hand. I looked up and my eyes widened at who I saw.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Vincent's POV~**

The next morning I headed to Luigi's café to talk to Kendra. I wonder what she is planning. When I arrived I was a little early so I just sat and waited for her.

A few minutes later she showed up and when she spotted me she had a smile on her face. "I'm glad you came." She said as she sat down.

"Start talking."

"All right. Believe it or not I want to help Rika. I'm not as bad as I sound."

"You expect me to believe you want to help her?"

"Well, no. I'm sure Rika has told you that we are pure evil so I don't expect you to believe me, but it's the truth. A few days before Rika escaped she said something to me. She said that one day she hopes that I could have a heart and know all the evil and pain I have caused her. She asked me what I would do if I was in her position. All through the day I couldn't get those words out of my head and when we were testing Rika I actually looked at her for the first time. I saw how much pain she was going through, but she refused to cry. I realized what we were doing was wrong so I decided to help her to make up for past mistakes."

I looked at her to see if she was telling the truth and I saw no lying in her eyes. "It won't be easy for us to trust you."

"I can understand."

"I will talk to the others and see what they think."

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to me."

I just nodded and then left. When I got back to the bar I saw it was a disaster. It looked like a fight went on in here. I went upstairs and heard everyone in Tifa's room.

"Vincent, you're back." Yuffie said.

I saw Tifa lying on the bed and it looked like she had been injured. Marlene was crying and everyone looked worried. "What happened?"

"Some of the scientists came here and attacked Rika and Tifa." Cloud explained. "Tifa got injured and Rika ran off."

Was this a plan of Kendra's? Did she want to lure me away and then attack Rika? "I'm going to go look for her."

"We'll look too." Barret said. "Yuffie, stay here with the kids and Tifa."

"Ok. Good luck you guys."

Then we all left and went separate ways looking for Rika. She probably wouldn't be in Midgar though she could be anywhere. I just hope she's ok.

I searched for hours and I soon came upon the Forgotten City. I was hoping she was here. If not then I don't know where should would be. I hope the scientists haven't caught her.

After a few minutes I finally found her sitting by the lake, but what I saw shocked me. She was going to kill herself. I quickly ran to her and hit the sai out of her hand. She looked up at me and her eyes widened.

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

I looked up at Vincent and he looked mad. That was a first. I have never seen Vincent mad before and to tell the truth it's kind of scary.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

I looked at the ground as I stayed silent. Does he not know that it's my fault Tifa is hurt? Well, if he did know then he wouldn't be here, right? How can anyone want me back now?

I looked back up at Vincent and he still looked mad. I decided I should answer before I made him even madder. "I'm sorry." I said is a whisper. "I…I…" I felt like crying and for the first time in years I didn't try to hold them back. "I tried to be strong. I really did, but it's getting too hard. I tried my best. I tried. I tried."

I kept saying that over and over and I didn't notice because I was looking at the ground, but Vincent's expression softened. He kneeled next to me as he placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "It's ok, Rika. You don't have to be strong all the time. You have friends that can help you."

I turned away from him. "If you don't know Tifa is hurt and it's all my fault."

"No one blames you. Is that why you ran away?"

"Everyone would be better off without me. They will be safer." I stood up and started walking away. "No one would miss me anyway."

"I would."

I stopped and looked at Vincent. He can't be serious…can he? "You would miss me? Why? I have brought nothing but trouble to you and your friends."

"No, you haven't. Rika, we weren't forced to help. We want to help. We don't blame you for anything. Please, let us help."

"Why would you miss me?"

Vincent stayed silent. Was he just saying that so I would go back with him? Well, if he can't answer that then I guess I don't need to stay. I started walking away again, but before I got to far Vincent said, "Wait." I looked back at Vincent and waited for his answer.

"I would miss you because…because I love you."

I stood there, shocked. Did Vincent just say he loves me? Or am I hearing things? Even if he did say that he loves me how do I know he is telling the truth? "How do I know you are telling the truth and not just saying that to get me to go back with you?"

Vincent walked up to me and I wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. The kiss sweet and sincere and it felt wonderful.

Vincent then pulled away and said, "You are just going to have to trust me."

I was standing there, dazed. Vincent kissed me and I could tell he meant it. I smiled and said, "I love you too." Vincent smiled and this time I know I'm not seeing things. "You should smile more often."

"And you should let people in more."

"I'll do that only if you smile more."

"Fine, it's a deal."

I hugged Vincent. It felt so good to be with him. It felt right, but it was cut short. Out of nowhere scientists surrounded us; Vincent stood in front of me.

"Hand over the experiment and no harm will come to you." Damien said to Vincent.

"No." Vincent answered.

Damien sighed. "Fine, I see we are going to have to do this the hard way."

Before any of the scientists moved Kendra ran in front of them. "This is wrong." She said.

"Kendra, you're standing up for this…thing?"

"Rika is a person and what we have done to her is wrong."

"If that's the way you feel then I won't hesitate to kill you either."

"You can try."

Then everyone started fighting except me. I stayed behind a tree though I know I should do something to help. I can't just let Vincent fight them by himself. Well, I guess Kendra is helping, but she doesn't count.

I decided I should help since I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Vincent got hurt, but before I could take a step Koji came from behind me and grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you." I stepped on his foot and he let go of me. That gave me enough time to grab my sais.

When Koji saw me he laughed. "You want to fight me? You should put those away before you hurt yourself."

"Why? I've already been hurt before."

Koji came at me, but I quickly got out of the way and kicked him in the back; he fell to the ground. He stood up and turned towards me and he looked mad. Scratch that. He looked pissed.

Koji and I fought for awhile and he was getting annoyed that I actually was putting up a good fight. He did hit me a few times, but I wasn't backing down.

Suddenly I felt something hit my arm. I looked and found I was shot with a tranquilizer. I took it out and searched for Vincent. My vision was getting blurry so I couldn't see clearly. I stumbled a few times, but I tried my best to stay up. Finally I couldn't any more and fell, but before I hit the ground. Someone caught me though I couldn't see who. Then I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

**~Damien's POV~**

I was fighting Vincent and he fought really well. I had to be moving every second or if I didn't then I would get hit by Vincent. I was getting tired of this though so I gave the signal to Koji and Ryo to get the experiment.

After a few minutes later I saw they had the experiment. "Well, it was a good fight, but I'm afraid I must leave now. I got what I came for."

Vincent looked around and when he saw we had Rika he charged towards me. I just smiled and threw a smoke pellet down and smoke surrounded us so we could make our escape.

We didn't have time to go back to our lab so Rufus said we could use the one at the Shinra building. I put the experiment on a table and strapped her down and quickly got to work with the other scientists. We are going to have to work day and night if we want to get those powers out of that thing.

As we were working Kale showed up. I wonder where he went off to. "I see you found her." He said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I said as I continued to work. "Where have you been?"

"_He_ is very angry. He trusted you with her and then you let her escape."

I turned to him angrily. "I didn't let it escape. If you weren't paying attention it has a split personality and the other personality is very dangerous." I went back to work on the experiment.

"That's no excuse. You should have been able to handle it."

"And where were you when it escaped? You were supposed to be here that day to help us and you didn't show."

"I got caught up in things."

"I bet you did."

We had been working for hours and we always kept ending at dead ends. There has to be a way to get these powers though I'm running out of time.

As I was going through some things on the computer I heard Ryo say the experiment was waking up. I looked over and I smiled as I saw the terrified look on its face.

"Let me go!" Rika said as she tried to escape.

"It's no use trying to escape." I said as I walked over.

"Damien, do you think it will still work?" Koji asked. "I mean she is…"

"Yes, I know. We can always try."

"Are you sure?" Cera asked. "It is a great risk. If it does fail then we won't be able to get the powers out of her."

"I don't think we can get the powers out anyway. We have been trying for years and we always end up at a dead end. If this thing works though then we can have an army."

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Rika said as she continued to struggle.

I looked at Rika and then took something out of my pocket. "Do you remember this?" Her eyes widened so I assumed she did. "I wonder how this will work now since…" I trailed off.

"Since what?" Rika asked and I could hear the fear in her voice.

"Since we put the chip in your head it has taken a toll on you. There is no sense in beating around the bush. You're dying."

"Wh…what?"

I laughed at her reaction. "That chip has given you brain damage and in a few short days you'll be dead. Or in a few minutes. This may be the last time I get to control you since I don't know exactly when you're brain will stop functioning so let's test that, shall we?"

I gave the order for the others to release the experiment. She did try to get away, but the others stopped her. I smiled as I turned the switch on the remote in my hand and waited to see what would happen. Would the experiment die because it's too much for her brain? Or will she live for awhile longer?

Rika fell to the ground as she held her head and screamed. She was trying hard to resist the chip though it was no use. She has never been strong to resist and she never will.

Finally Rika stopped screaming and stood up. Her hands fell to her side and she stood there in a trance. I smiled. "It seems she has a little while to go before she dies." Jack said.

"Yes, but still she is dying and there is no stopping that." Cera said.

"Why don't we go out and see if she has weakened." I said. "It has been so long since we made her fight."

Everyone agreed, but unknown to anyone someone was listening at the door.

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

After the scientists took Rika I felt like I let her down. I was mad at myself that I couldn't protect her. On the way back to Seventh Heaven Kendra kept saying that it wasn't my fault, but I didn't listen. I know it's my fault. If anything happens to her I won't forgive myself.

We got back and everything was still a mess. I went upstairs and saw everyone was in Tifa's room. "Vincent, did you find her?" Yuffie asked.

I stayed silent. Then Kendra spoke. "Rika was in the Forgotten City."

"Hey, ain't you one of the scientists looking for Rika?" Cid asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to help her though that didn't work out well."

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"The scientists took her. I don't know whether they went back to our town or to Shinra."

"Well, we should pay Shinra a visit." Barret said.

"I'll go with you." Tifa said as she tried to get out of bed, but Cloud pushed her back down.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said. "You're injured and should rest. Don't worry, we'll get Rika back."

Tifa sighed. "All right."

Before any of us moved we heard the door downstairs open and someone running up the stairs. We all turned and there trying to catch his breath was Reno. "What do you want?" Cloud asked, clearly pissed off.

"Rika…she's at…the lab…in the Shinra…building." He said while catching his breath.

"And why are you telling us?"

Reno caught his breath and looked at Cloud. "Because I feel bad for what I did and I want to help get her out. It probably won't be easy getting her back. They have her under their control now."

"How do you know that?" Yuffie asked.

"Because I was listening at the door."

"Let's go. The longer we wait the more Rika is in danger." Cloud said as he headed out; the rest of us followed.

It didn't take us long to find the scientists and Rika; they were already in the city causing trouble. Damien saw us coming and smiled.

"Rika, we have company." He said.

Rika turned around and it looked like she was in a trance. "What did you do?" I asked.

Damien showed us the remote. "She's under my control. I'm sure she's told you about the chip in her head." I looked at Rika. "Attack them."

Rika ran at us and started attacking, but no one attacked her because we didn't want to hurt her. How are we going to stop her if we can't attack?

I looked at Damien and saw the remote to control Rika in his hand. Maybe if I destroy that then Rika won't be controlled any more…but what if when it's destroyed Rika stays the way she is?

* * *

** ~Rika's POV~**

When Damien hit that switch I had no control over my body. Whatever he said I had to do and no matter how much I tried to resist I couldn't. When we went into the city Damien said we were going to have some fun and I knew exactly what kind of fun he had in mind; hurting people. He found amusement in watching people suffer.

We stood in Midgar and I saw all the innocent people. They don't realize what's going to happen. I tried to scream at them to run, but it was no use. My mouth just wouldn't work.

Then I saw someone that made my heart stop; Vincent. He and the others will get hurt if they stay here. What if Damien makes me kill one of them? I tried to scream out to them, but again my mouth won't work.

Damien told me to attack them and I did without hesitation. I went after Yuffie and tried to stab her with my sai, but she easily jumped out of the way.

"Rika, snap out of it." She said.

I didn't reply; I just kept attacking her. I tried to stop, but I couldn't and I'm sure it doesn't show on the outside, but I'm crying on the inside. I don't want to hurt the only people that ever cared for me. I have to be stronger then this.

I kicked Yuffie and she fell to the ground. I went over to stab her, but Cloud caught my hand which I was thankful for.

"Rika, don't let him control you."

I wish he knew how I was trying to fight, but my body says other wise. I used my free hand and punched Cloud in the face which made him let go of my hand. I looked back at Yuffie, but she was gone.

I looked behind me and Vincent was coming towards me. "Rika, you have to fight this. I know you are stronger then this. You don't want to be controlled, do you?"

Everyone needs to stop saying I need to fight. That's what I'm trying to do.

I went to stab Vincent, but right before I did I stopped. I can't kill him. I can't kill the man I love.

_Kill him_. I heard a voice in my head. _Kill Vincent. You know you want to._

No, I don't. I love Vincent. I don't want him to die because of me.

_You will kill him!_

Suddenly pain shot through my head and I attacked Vincent, but he kept dodging my attacks. I was no longer thinking about trying to stop myself. I had this over whelming urge to kill Vincent and that is what I plan on doing.

I kicked Vincent which made him fall to the ground. I straddled him and put my sai on his heart.

"Rika, if you can't fight this then you weren't as strong as I thought."

I looked into his red eyes and thought about what he said. Just then I remembered I loved him and I didn't want to kill him, but something was telling me I need to kill him. A war was raging in my mind. Should I kill him? Or should I let him live?

I got off of Vincent and held my head. What do I do? Pain went through my head again as the voice came back, telling me to kill Vincent. I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"Rika, I'm here."

I looked up and saw Vincent. I looked into his beautiful red eyes and knew I didn't want to kill him, but this voice won't leave me alone.

Wait, Damien has the controller. If I can take control for even just a second maybe I can destroy that controller.

I looked around and I saw Damien standing on the side with the remote in his hands. I know if I walked towards him he would turn the remote higher and that would force me to kill others. I need a way that he won't see coming.

I looked towards the ground and saw my sai in my hand. That will work. Before I could do anything the voice came back and told me to kill Vincent. I need to put a stop to this before I actually do kill him.

I stood up. "I will not be controlled!" Then I threw my sai and hit the remote right in the center. Damien looked surprised.

I walked towards Damien. "How did you do that?" He asked. "You weren't supposed to break through my control."

"I guess I was stronger then you."

"We'll just have to take you to the lab and make something stronger. It might kill you, but it's worth a try."

Something in me snapped right there and then I blacked out.

* * *

**~Discord's POV~**

I saw a few scientists run over to me and I had a feeling on what they were going to do. They were going to try and get me back in that lab. Well, I have news for them: I'm not going.

I grabbed one scientist by the throat. "You think you can do whatever you want to people without consequences?" I asked. "You thought wrong. I will not be your science experiment any longer." I threw the scientist to the ground, grabbed my sai and stabbed him in the stomach.

I pulled the sai out and looked at Damien with a sadistic smile. "Who's next?"

Damien order other scientists to try and capture me, of course he was too afraid to get me himself. He is always standing on the sidelines while his minions do the dirty work. This time he is not going to escape.

A group of scientists ran towards me. I smiled and then held out my hand; they all went flying. I love having telekinetic powers.

I ran towards Damien, but he threw down a smoke pellet and when it cleared he was already gone. "Damn it."

Scientists surrounded me; I was tired of this. I threw both of my sais at two of the scientist and they fell to the ground. I used my telekinesis and took my sais out of the scientists. I then started killing the other scientists. Some of them tried to fight back, but they were no match for me. I killed them all within minutes and I was covered in blood.

I wanted to find Damien and put him out of his misery, but where could he have gone?

Before I could do anything I was hit in the back of my head and I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but here I am. And you'll be happy that I have finished the story so you won't have to wait for any more updates. YAH! I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

After Rika threw her sai at the controller she went over to Damien, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Whatever Damien said must have got her mad because she grabbed one scientist by the throat.

"I think Discord took control." Barret said. Suddenly Rika threw the scientist to the ground and stabbed him in the stomach. "Yeah, it's Discord."

"What do we do now?" Yuffie asked.

"Just let her kill the scientists." Kendra said; everyone looked at her. "What? You can't tell me you guys weren't planning on doing that. How else were you going to stop them? They would just keep coming back until there were permanently stopped. If Discord kills them now then it's less work for you."

"We can't just let Rika kill."

"Technically it isn't Rika. Discord is in control and Discord is a whole different personality. Rika doesn't even know she has a split personality. When she wakes up she won't remember anything. She won't know she killed."

"It doesn't change the fact that she still killed." Cloud said.

Kendra sighed. "Just think of it has a completely different person. Actually it is, but they are just sharing the same body."

"How do we get Rika back?" I asked.

"Just hit her in the head. That always worked for some reason. If you guys don't want to hurt your poor Rika I'll go hit her."

"You'd probably give her brain damage." Cid said.

"Hey, I don't hit that hard."

"Um, guys." Yuffie said. "We might want to do something soon."

We all looked over at Rika and saw that she had already killed two of the scientists. She then took the sais out of the bodies without touching them.

"How did she do that?" Yuffie asked.

"Telekinesis." I answered.

"Guess that's the other power they were talking about." Cid said.

It took Discord no time to kill all the scientists, but she had to be stopped before she hurts other people. Before she could do anything else I ran towards her and hit her in the head; I caught her before she fell to the ground.

We went back to Seventh Heaven and I put Rika in her room. She seems so peaceful when she's sleeping. We need to stop Damien or Rika will never be at peace.

I went down stairs and everyone was discussing what just happened. "How did she get a split personality any way?" Yuffie asked.

"Some people believe that a split personality appears when someone has been severely abused or neglected in childhood." Kendra explained. "Rika's father and brother abused her so her other personality probably appeared some time then."

"Her brother?" Cloud said. "What happened to him?"

"He went to see Damien in the lab." Reno said. "Kale-I think that's what is name is-said that someone was angry."

I looked at Kendra. "So there is someone higher up then Damien?"

"You are going to hate me for not mentioning this earlier, but all well. It's true that Damien wants to get Rika's power so he can create an army though I think the real reason he was trying to get her powers is because he likes having power and being in control. I think Damien wanted the powers for himself so he could control everyone. Rika's father wants the powers out of her so he can make her suffer. He blames Rika for his wife's death and wants Rika to pay for killing her. Or so he says."

"Why abuse her though?" Barret asked. "If he hated her so much why didn't he just kill her?"

"He has a twisted mind just like Damien. I can't say for sure why he abused Rika, but maybe something in him snapped when his wife died and he, like Damien, wants people to suffer."

"This is still all confusing." Yuffie said.

Kendra looked at Yuffie. "Well, when you see Rika's father you can ask him why he abused her."

There was silence. Everyone was thinking of what happened in the city and what Kendra said. What is the real reason her father abused Rika? There has to be another reason. And because he abused her she developed a split personality; an evil split personality.

As if he read my mind Cloud said, "We should tell Rika about her split personality."

"That will be a nice conversation." Cid said. "Hey Rika, how you doing? Nice weather. Oh by the way, you have a murderous split personality."

"It's not right to keep it from her."

"But Rika is so innocent and care-free." Yuffie said. "It will break her heart if she finds out she killed people."

"Cloud's right." I said. "We shouldn't keep this from Rika."

"So, who's going to tell her?"

"I'll be glad to tell her." Kendra said.

"You'd probably scare her off." Barret said.

"I'll tell her." I said. Then I went up stairs.

I didn't want to tell Rika because it will hurt her to know that she has killed, but we shouldn't keep it a secret from her. I just hope she won't do anything to herself.

I opened Rika's door and saw her sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. She looked at me with very sad eyes. Before I could say anything she spoke first.

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

I woke up and I was back in my room in Seventh Heaven. I sat up and tried to remember what happened. I remember breaking the controller and talking to Damien, but that's all I remember. What happened after that? Well, hopefully with that controller gone he can't control me any more, but…it won't matter if I'm going to die soon.

I got out of bed and looked in on Tifa. She and the kids must be so worried. I looked in and saw that Tifa and the kids were passed out. I feel bad for making them worry. I then headed down stairs since that's where everyone probably is, but before I made it all the way down something caught my attention.

"We should tell Rika about her split personality." I heard Cloud say.

"That will be a nice conversation." Cid said. "Hey Rika, how you doing? Nice weather. Oh by the way, you have a murderous split personality."

"It's not right to keep it from her."

"But Rika is so innocent and care-free." Yuffie said. "It will break her heart if she finds out she killed people."

I ran up the stairs, into my room and shut the door. I have a split personality? How long have they been keeping this from me? I guess that would also explain why I sometimes can't remember what happened.

Before I could think any more Vincent walked in my room. At first I didn't look at him; I stared at the ground. After a few seconds I looked up at him and said, "Am I a bad person?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask that?"

I looked back at the ground. "How long have you known that I have a split personality?"

For awhile Vincent was silent which probably meant he has known for awhile. Finally Vincent said, "Since last week."

"And you knew that my other personality killed?"

"I was afraid to tell you. I knew you would be hurt when you found out."

I kept my eyes on the floor and tried to hold back the tears that were coming. I wasn't going to cry because Vincent kept this from me. I was crying because I don't know how to tell him that I'm dying. Everything he has done will be for nothing. Finally I couldn't hold back my tears any more and let them fall.

Vincent came and sat on the bed and held me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's not that." I said between sobs.

"Then what's wrong?"

I tried to tell him, but everything came out as sobs. How can I tell the one person that I love that I'm dying? He'll be hurt and I don't want to hurt him, but he has to know. It will hurt him worse if I don't.

I wiped my tears away and calmed down as much as I could. "Vinny, I'm…it may not matter what you guys do. Everything would be for nothing. It would be a waste."

"What are you saying?"

I took a deep breath and looked at Vincent. "I'm dying." Vincent just looked at me, not sure what to say. "The chip in my head has given me brain damage and I won't live much longer."

I started crying again and Vincent held me tighter. "I will find a way to save you, I promise. I won't let you go."

"Please, stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

Vincent stayed with me all night and I stayed close to him. I didn't want to leave him, but I will eventually have to. No one can stop death.

_~Dream~_

_I was back in my house and I saw the five year old me sitting on the couch, looking out the window. I looked out the window to see what the younger me was looking at. I saw kids playing across the street and then the younger me got off the couch and ran off to another room. This seemed some how familiar, but why?_

_In the other room my father was sitting in a chair and reading the newspaper. "Hey daddy, can I go outside and play?" The younger me asked._

_"No." He answered without taking his eyes of the paper._

_"Why?"_

_"Because I said no."_

_The younger me went back in the other room and looked out the window again then she looked back where dad was. She then smiled and ran out of the house._

_"Hey guys, wait for me. I want to play to."_

_The younger me started running across the street when she heard a car horn. She looked and saw a car coming right at her, but she didn't move. Before she knew what happened she was pushed out of the way and when she looked to see what happened she saw her mom lying on the ground._

_She started crying and ran for mom. I also started crying. No wonder all this seems familiar. This is the day my mom died. Am I being punished for something? Why do I have to watch this again?_

_The scene changed and I was back in my house. Kale was sitting on a chair just staring off in space. My dad was sitting on the couch and I was standing in front of him. I remember what happens next. I tried to turn away, but for some reason I couldn't. All I could do was watch._

_"Why were you outside?" My dad asked calmly._

_"I…I wanted to play with my friends."_

_"I told you not to go outside."_

_The younger me looked down. "I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry? You're sorry?" My dad rose to his feet and slapped me across the face. "Sorry doesn't bring her back!" He yelled. "I told you not to go outside and because you did she's dead!" Dad hit me again and the younger me fell to the floor while Kale just sat and watched._

_The younger me was crying. "I just wanted to play outside. I'm sorry."_

_"You never listen to a word I say! You always disobey me! Well, no more! You will learn to obey me!"_

_That was when my father started abusing me. I forgot everything he said that day, but now that I remember I guess it really was my fault my mom died. I was always disobeying my dad. He wouldn't let me do anything fun so I just went and did things anyway. My mom had no problem letting me do things. Why did dad hate me so much?_

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the younger me say, "Kale, please help me."_

_For awhile Kale just sat there. Then he should up and walked over to the younger me. He looked at her-me-with hate. Then he kicked me._

_~End dream~_

I quickly woke up and I was back in my room. "Vinny." I cried.

"I'm here." He said as he held me.

"It really is my fault for what happened. She died because of me."

"It's not your fault."

"He told me not to go outside and I did anyway. If I just listened to him then my mom would still be alive."

"It's not your fault and I'm sure she doesn't blame you."

It took awhile, but I finally calmed down. Why did I have that nightmare now? Did I have it as a reminder that it is my fault? I wish I could see my mom one last time so I could tell her I'm sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Damien's POV~**

Rika was much stronger then I first thought. How can she be so strong? She killed most of my scientists and if Discord is still in control she will be coming after me.

The door opened and I turned to see who walked in. Standing in the doorway was Kevin.

"You messed up." He said.

"It wasn't my fault. It appears Discord has become stronger."

"She hasn't become stronger. You're just weaker."

"She will not over power me next time. Next time I will get her and she won't escape again. Until then I think you should leave so I can do my work."

"Listen, we had a deal. I let you try to transfer the powers from her to you in exchange for me having control over her."

"It won't matter soon any way. Your daughter is dying."

"She is not my daughter." Then Kevin walked out of the room.

* * *

**~Rika's POV~**

I stayed in my room most of the morning while Vincent and the others discussed what to do with Damien. I feel bad for getting them involved. They probably had perfect lives before I came along…well, as perfect as you can get. They told me what happened with Sephiroth some years ago. It's interesting how people react differently to the same things. Sephiroth found out he was an experiment and went on a killing spree. I was an experiment as well, but I tried to stay away from people. Well, maybe it's different because I knew I was an experiment and he found out.

After awhile of thinking I decided that I would take care of Damien myself. The others have already done so much for me and I haven't done anything for them. It's time I make things right again.

I started heading out my room, but stopped. If I try to go through the front door I know they will try and stop me. But when I do face Damien I may not come back. I will be dead in a few days and I don't want anyone to see me die especially Marlene and Denzel.

I will tell them good-bye and that I'm going to face Damien. Maybe they will let me go because they don't want to make me mad and have my other personality come out. I sighed. How did I get a murderous split personality?

I walked down the stairs and when everyone saw me they stopped talking; I hate when they do that.

"Rika, are you ok?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, but how are you?"

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

I'm sure Vincent has told them that I'm dying so when I say good-bye they should know what I mean. "I just wanted to thank everyone for what you have done and thanks for being my friend. I never had real friends until I met you guys." I smiled sadly. "I won't ever forget you guys and I hope you won't forget me."

"What are you saying?" Barret asked.

"You're going to go find Damien." Vincent said.

"I feel useless just sitting here while you guys come up with something. This is my problem and I should deal with it." I looked down. "Besides, none of you should die for something that won't matter anyway."

Vincent came over to me, put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "I would die for you because in the end it will be worth it. You'll be alive."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but for some weird reason it made me happy. Strange, I know, but it did. I smiled and hugged Vincent; he hugged me back. I saw the faces of everyone and I wanted to laugh, but I kept it in. It wasn't until Barret said something that Vincent and I broke apart.

"You two together or something?"

"Or something." Vincent smiled.

Yuffie gasped. "Vincent's smiling. He is actually smiling."

"Wow Rika, you have a good effect on him." Cloud said.

It's weird how I can be happy when I know what's going to happen. I'm not really happy, but for the most part I am. Maybe it's because I'm with people that actually care for me and are trying to help save me.

"I'm going to go say bye to Marlene and Denzel." I said. Then I went up to their room and saw Kendra was with them. "I was wondering where you went off to."

All three of them looked at me. "Rika!" Marlene and Denzel said as they ran to me and hugged me.

"Are you feeling better now?" Denzel asked.

"Yes, much better."

"Will you play with us?" Marlene asked.

My smile faded. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm going away and I don't know when I'll come back."

"You're leaving?"

"If I stay everyone will be in more danger. I'm going to make things right."

"Won't you come back when things are ok?" Marlene asked.

"I…I don't know. I promise though that wherever I am I will always be with you in here." I pointed to Marlene's heart. Yes, I know that's corny, but what else can I say? "Thanks for everything you two. Bye."

I stood up and left as Marlene and Denzel said bye; Kendra came up to me. "So you're going take care of Damien?"

"I have to or he'll keep coming back and hurt everyone I care about."

"And you think you aren't coming back alive?"

"I know I'm not coming back. You were working with Damien. You must have known that I'm dying." Kendra didn't say anything. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

I started walking down the stairs. "Rika, wait." I stopped and looked at Kendra. "I know nothing I do will ever make up for what I did, but I want you to know that I really am sorry. If I realized what I was doing sooner maybe you would have had a better life."

I looked at Kendra and saw that she was being sincere. That's a first. Kendra was never one to say sorry even when she knew she did something wrong. One time when they were testing me she messed up the results and Damien got mad at her, but she didn't apologize. All she said was that he should get a better computer and walked away. Maybe she has changed.

I smiled at her. "It's all right, Kendra. Things will turn out better soon." Then I walked downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Cid asked.

I looked at them and saw that they looked like they were ready to go somewhere. "You guys are coming with me?"

"Of course." Yuffie said. "You didn't think we would let you have all the fun."

All my life I have been alone. No one was there to help me or anything. Now I have friends and they are helping me even though they know what lies ahead. I couldn't ask for better friends. "Thank you."

"Now let's go teach Damien a lesson he will never forget." Barret said.

We all left except for Tifa who was still healing and Kendra who was going to protect Tifa and the kids if Damien went there. Hopefully this will be the final battle and then everyone can relax.

We headed towards the Shinra Company since that's probably where Damien is; Rufus Shinra and Damien are friends. Before to long I saw Reno and Rude up ahead; two people I really didn't want to see. I looked around and my eyes landed on someone leaving the city. It can't be him…can it?

I looked at the others and saw they were talking to Reno and Rude so I quietly slipped away without them noticing.

I followed the person out of the city and into the desert. I couldn't see his face, but I'm sure that I know him.

After a few minutes he finally stopped and so did I. He turned around and I gasped at who I saw. "It's good to see you again, Rika."

"Dad."

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

I didn't trust Reno and Rude. They may have helped Rika once, but that doesn't mean they won't turn on us.

"Listen, I like Rika and I want to help her." Reno said. "I already apologized for attacking her before."

"You can still turn on us." Yuffie said. "You're Turks."

"Hey, there are five of you and only two of us. If we do turn on you-which we won't-you can over power us easily."

"I'm not going to argue." I said. "But if you hurt Rika I will hurt you much worse."

"Fine."

"First you might want to find Rika." Rude said.

We all looked around and Rika was no where in sight. Where did she go? How could I have not known she left?

"Where could she have gone?" Yuffie asked. "Wouldn't we have seen her if she went to Shinra?"

"You would think." Barret said.

"She's in the desert." I said more to myself then anyone else.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"What if you're wrong?" Reno asked.

"Then we'll look somewhere else."

I started walking towards the desert and the others soon followed. I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling that that's where she is.

We soon got out to the desert and there we saw Rika fighting with some guy. Rika looked pissed.

"Wow, you were right." Yuffie said. "How did you know that?"

I didn't answer. I walked towards Rika and when the guy saw I was there he stopped fighting.

"Well, it looks like we have company." He said.

Rika looked behind her and saw me. I saw so much hate in her eyes and knew that Discord was in control.

"Do not get in my way or I will kill you too." Discord said. She looked angry, but I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was hurting. Who is this man?

"You were going to kill them anyway, weren't you? You once said that you were going to kill everyone so no one could hurt you any more."

Discord looked back at the man. "I never said that. I am going to kill you and Damien and anyone who gets in my way."

"Wait, I'm confused." Yuffie said. "So, she doesn't want to kill everyone?"

"Maybe there is more to Discord then what we see." Cloud said. "She seems to hate this guy and wants him dead."

"Of course I hate him." Discord said still looking at the man. "I despise him. He's the one who abused me."

"So that means this guy is her father?" Cid said.

"That's right. My name's Kevin. Damien is such a disappointment. I try to find the best scientist and he let the girl escape."

"You went in search of a scientist to experiment on Rika?" Cloud asked.

"She was always disobeying me and abusing her didn't teach her anything. I needed a way to control her. I soon found Damien, but he wanted more then just money. I didn't know what else to give him until I found out Rika had powers. I told Damien if he can find a way to transfer her powers to him then he can have them as long as he makes a way I can control Rika."

"If you didn't want Rika why didn't you just put her in an orphanage?" Barret asked.

"What fun would that be? It's much more fun to make people suffer."

"You're twisted."

I looked over at Discord who has been quiet this whole time which can't be good. Discord was staring at the ground and gripping her sais.

"I've had enough of everything." She finally said. She looked at Kevin. "I will not be controlled by anyone and I will not be abused any more."

Discord ran at Kevin and they began to fight.

* * *

**~Discord's POV~**

I attacked Kevin, but he kept dodging my attacks. Has he been training? He has gotten faster since the last time we fought.

"Not bad, old man." I said. "But I have something you don't."

"And what's that?"

"This." I held out my hand and used my telekinesis to send him flying. I ran at him and tried to stab him, but he moved out of the way. I did cut his arm a little though.

After what seemed like hours of fighting I was getting tired of all his dodging. He isn't even trying to attack me. He is just playing around. I was pissed at everything and just wanted to end it all. My telekinetic power is tied to my emotions and right now I'm pissed so my power is very strong. The ground started to crack and for the first time since I can remember my dad looked scared.

"What's the matter, daddy? You look afraid."

"How…how can you have that much power?"

"Don't you know that my power is tied to my emotions? The angrier I am the stronger my power is. Right now I am seriously pissed."

The ground started to shake and everything around me started flying around the air. I was so pissed that all I could think about was how much I want him dead. He hurt me and now I am going to make him suffer.

I felt so much power rushing through my body so I let it out and everything and everyone went flying. After that I blacked out.

* * *

**~Vincent's POV~**

Kevin seemed to just be playing with Discord. He wasn't attacking at all. That just seemed to get Discord mad. The ground shook a little and started to crack in a few places.

"I think Discord's a little mad." Yuffie said.

"I think she's way passed mad and went to pissed off." Reno said.

I don't think Kevin realized how strong Discord's power could be because he looked afraid.

Before any of us realized what was going on we all went flying across the ground as Discord released her power. When it died down I stood up and looked around at everyone. They seemed to be ok since they're moving. Then I looked for Rika. I saw her a few feet away, laying on the ground. I ran over to her and on my way I saw Kevin on the ground with both of Rika's sais in his chest.

I got to Rika and held her in my arms. I was relieved when I saw that she was breathing.

"Looks like I missed the party." Someone said.

I looked up and saw Kale. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to have some fun, but I see I'm a little late."

I put Rika down and stood up. "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight."

"This will be interesting."

Kale took out a sword and we started fighting. It was easy to dodge his attacks.

After awhile I finally got a clear shot and hit Kale in the stomach.

"Looks like you won." He said. "But it will be all for nothing since Rika will die in a few short days." Then he fell to the ground.

I put Cerberus away and picked up Rika and headed back to Seventh Heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

**~Rika's POV~**

"Rika. Rika, wake up." I heard a voice say. "Rika sweetie, please wake up."

Wait, I know that voice. I haven't heard that voice in so long. I opened my eyes and I was in a field of flowers and there standing in front of me was my mom.

After I got over the shock I asked, "Am I dead?"

My mom laughed. "Not yet."

"Then why am I….uh, where am I?"

"Rika, your other personality had a lot of power and when she released it, it knocked you out."

"So I'm just unconscious? And you're visiting me in my dreams?"

"Something like that. I'm sorry for everything you have gone through, Rika."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm the one to blame. Everything that happened was because of me."

"No, Rika, it wasn't. You're father would sometimes come home drunk at night and he would be abusive to me. One day I had enough and told him I was leaving and taking you with me. He thought that I would stay with him and do whatever he wanted, but he was wrong. He was angry that he couldn't control me. That day I went to work to turn in my badge and uniform. When I got home I saw the car coming towards you."

"And it was my fault you died. If I stayed inside you wouldn't have been hit."

"Rika, you need to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. I would have given my life for you and I did though I'm sorry how it turned out. Now you need to go back and you can start a new life."

"No I can't. I'll be dead in a few days."

"We've helped people cheat death before and we'll help you." Someone said.

She wore a pink dress and had long brown hair braided back.

"You deserve a second chance, Rika." Another person said.

He wore a black outfit and had spiky black hair.

"Who are you two?"

"Friends of Cloud's. I'm Aerith and this is Zack."

"Oh, he told me about you."

"We will help you, Rika. You are a good person and you deserve a chance for a real life."

"But how? I have brain damage."

"Anything is possible."

"Say hi to Cloud for us." Zack said.

"Just remember Rika that I love you and I'll be watching over you." My mom said. "And also remember that I don't blame you so please don't blame yourself. Good-bye."

"Bye, mom." Then everything faded.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my room. Tifa and the kids were sleeping on the floor; Cid was also sleeping on the floor. Barret was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. Yuffie was curled up at the end of my bed. Cloud was sleeping in a chair and Vincent was sitting next to me asleep.

I sat up and looked at everyone. They were all sleeping in my room probably so worried about me. They really are the best friends I ever had.

"Rika." Vincent said.

I looked at him. "How long was I out?"

"About two days."

"Wow, that's a long time to sleep. Whatever happened must have been big." I actually did know what happened since my mom told me, but how was I going to explain that I talked to my mom in a dream? I was wondering if it was just a dream or if I really did talk to her and Cloud's friends.

"Hey Rika's awake." I heard Yuffie say.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yep, but how come everyone is sleeping in my room? I know my room may be comfortable, but don't you think it's a little cramped?"

"We were worried about you." Cid said.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Rika, are you feeling any better?" Denzel asked.

"For the most part."

"Are you really ok?" Cloud asked. "You aren't lying to us, are you?"

I looked at Cloud. "I'm not lying. I'm really ok." Then I remembered about Aerith and Zack. They wanted me to say hi for them. I guess I'll sound crazy and tell them. Then again Aeirth had said they helped people cheat death people so maybe Cloud or the others had the same experience I had. "Oh by the way, Aerith and Zack say hi."

"When did you see them? Or how did you see them?"

"When I was out. I saw my mom too. She said that she doesn't blame me for what happened and I should stop blaming myself."

"And you should." Vincent said. "It's not your fault."

Then I thought about what they said. They said that I deserve a second chance, but how is that going to work? I still have the chip in my head and as long as that's there I won't be able to live.

Just then Reno, Rude and Kendra came in the room. "Damien split." Reno said.

"He left the lab." Kendra said. "And it looked like he left in a hurry."

"Not even the President knows where he went." Rude said.

"Hey Rika, you're awake." Reno said.

I didn't know if I could trust Reno again. He did try to capture me, but maybe I should give him a second chance after all Aerith said I was going to be given a second chance.

"You still hate me, don't you?" Reno asked. "I don't blame you."

"No, actually I decided to give you a second chance."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Reno, you going to tell her about the idea?" Rude asked.

"Or should I?" Kendra said.

"No way. You'll probably make it sound evil or something."

"Should I be afraid?"

"You can decide that after you hear what we have to say. The three of us haven't been the nicest people towards you so we want to make it up to you. Kendra knows some scientists that can take that chip out of your head."

"I'm not going to let any scientist near me again."

"Rika, these scientists are not twisted like Damien." Kendra said. "They help people and try to make cures for diseases."

"So how do you know them?"

"Because I was working with them, but I got bored so I went to find something more fun. When I met Damien he said he had this girl with powers and was trying to find a way to get them out of her and into someone else. I thought that it was a challenge and I'm always up for a challenge so I decided to help him. That was wrong, I know and we hurt you and took away your life. Please, let me make it up to you. Let me give back what I took."

Kendra must have been thinking about this a lot. This is the second time I heard her being sincere. I guess she really does want to make it up to me. Either that or she is a really good actress. I suppose I could give her a second chance since I'm giving Reno and Rude a second chance.

"Ok, I'll trust you, but if I die then I'm going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

Kendra called the scientists she knew and they arrived in Midgar the next week. It was amusing watching Kendra get yelled at by her former boss for working with Damien. Her former boss couldn't believe she would work for someone as twisted as Damien.

After they had their fight they got ready to take the chip out and I was really nervous. Wouldn't you be if you had the experience I did with scientists? I was a little afraid that I would die during the operation. Actually I was terrified and I think Vincent knew because he always stayed by my side and said things like 'Everything will be all right' and 'I'll stay by your side.'

The time finally came and we headed to the hospital where Kendra got permission from the doctors there to do the operation. I refused to go back to the Shinra building. Everyone went though I was still scared.

We finally got to the hospital and I stared at the door where on the other side the operation would take place. My heart started beating faster and I panicked.

"I changed my mind. I can't to do this."

I tried to leave, but Vincent stopped me. "You can do this. You'll be fine, I promise. I'll be by you side the whole time."

I looked at Vincent. Maybe he's right. Maybe I will be fine. He'll be right next to me so if the scientists do anything they shouldn't he can stop them, right?

I looked at all my friends. I want to stay with them and have a life with them and create memories together. I can't do this with the chip in my head because sooner or later it will kill me. If I get the chip removed I might live a little longer.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Don't worry, Rika." Tifa said. "We'll be here waiting for you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Vincent and I walked into the room and I started to panic again, but Vincent held my hand. The wires and needles reminded me of everything when I was locked in the lab. I knew Vincent wouldn't let them harm me though.

I laid on the bed and my fear rose more and Vincent never let go of my hand.

"Ready?" Kendra asked. I nodded.

Kendra put a mask on me and I slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that I wake up. The last thing I heard was Vincent saying he loved me.

* * *

**~Cloud's POV~**

Rika and Vincent went into the operating room and I just hoped that this worked. Rika deserves a second chance without that chip in her head.

"Will Rika be ok?" Marlene asked.

"She'll be just fine." Yuffie reassured her. "Don't you worry. Rika will be back to playing with us in no time."

"He really does love her." Tifa said from beside me; I looked at her. "Vincent loves Rika. I think Rika helped him let go of the past and helped him to forgive himself."

"Yeah, I think she did."

Hours passed, but we still stayed here for Rika. Marlene and Denzel eventually fell asleep.

"How long is it going to take?' Reno asked as he yawned.

"No one is making you stay here." I said.

"I know, but I want to make sure everything is ok."

"It takes time to get the chip out from her head." Tifa said.

"Yeah, you don't want them to make a mistake." Cid said.

A few more hours passed and finally Kendra and Will came out of the room; everyone jumped up and asked how Rika is.

"She's fine." Will answered. "She survived the operation and now she just has to recover."

"How long will the recovery take?" Yuffie asked.

"A few days at least. She'll be in pain, but that will soon pass."

"And now that the chip is out she won't have any more attacks?" I asked.

"That's right." Kendra said. "The chip was what made her have those attacks so now that the chip is out she will be fine."

"Can we see her?" Marlene asked.

"You shouldn't all go at once. Maybe two at a time."

Marlene and Denzel went first. We all took turns visiting Rika, but Vincent never left her side. He stayed with her the whole time even through the night. It wasn't until the second day that Rika woke up.


	17. Chapter 17

**~Rika's POV~**

Is the operation over? I hope it is and I hope I'm not dead. My head still hurts though. I guess it might for awhile.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I heard Marlene say.

It's so good to hear her voice. At least now I know I'm not dead.

"I'm not sure." Vincent said.

That is another voice that it's good to hear. I wonder how long I have been out. I guess the only way to find out is if I open my eyes.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a white ceiling. Not what I was hoping to see first, but I guess I would have to see the ceiling first since I'm laying down.

I looked to my side and saw a face that I love. "Hey you." I said.

Vincent looked at me and I saw a smile appear on his face. "It's good to see you awake." He said.

"Rika, you're awake." Marlene said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got ran over by a truck."

I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my body so I was forced to stay laying down.

"You shouldn't try to get up." Vincent said.

"Now you tell me."

"I'm going to go tell everyone you're awake." Then Marlene ran out of the room.

"So, how long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Is the…chip out?"

"Yes. Kendra says that you shouldn't have any more attacks."

"That's good. They were killing me, literally." I sighed and closed my eyes. It was silent for a minute. Then I thought of something. What happened to my dad? "Hey Vinny." I said with my eyes still closed. "What happened to my dad?"

He was silent which meant it was nothing good. Is he dead? Or did he run away?

"He's dead."

I opened my eyes and looked at Vincent. He was dead? I guess the good thing that came out of that was that he won't be coming after me again. I wonder who killed him. "Who killed him?"

Again Vincent was silent. It looked like he was trying to decide on whether he should tell me or not. Then it clicked in my head. "I did…didn't I? Or my other personality? Which is technically still me." Vincent still didn't say anything. "Tell me the truth. Vinny."

Vincent sighed. "Yes."

So I killed my dad? I don't want to say he deserved it even though he did, but if I say that then that will make me a bad person, won't it? He never treated anyone with kindness and he didn't get any in return. If dad was here though Kale would be. I wonder what happened to him after he left Seventh Heaven.

"What happened to Kale?"

"I killed him."

Vincent looked away. Did he think I would be mad at him? I'm not. I'm actually grateful. They can't come after me any more.

I hugged Vincent. "Thank you." Vincent looked at me. "You protected me. Thank you." Vincent kissed me on the head.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Someone said.

Vincent and I looked towards the door and there was the whole gang. "Don't you know it's not nice to spy on people?" I asked.

"We weren't spying." Yuffie said. "Marlene said you were awake so we wanted to see you. We didn't know we were going to interrupt a romantic moment." Yuffie giggled.

"Vinny, do me a favor. Hit her for me."

I didn't think Vincent would actually hit Yuffie. I thought he would say 'No' or maybe 'You can when you're better,' but he went over to Yuffie and hit her. Not hard, like a playful hit. I started laughing.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." Yuffie said.

"That was great." I said.

"So when can Rika come home?" Denzel asked.

"Give her another day or two." Kendra said as she came in; Reno and Rude were right behind her.

"So Rika, you feeling better?" Reno asked as he put his arm around Kendra.

"Um, yeah. Are you two going out?"

Kendra took Reno's arm off her. "He wishes."

"Come on, you know you like me."

"What reality are you living in?"

It was good to be back. I'm glad that I'm getting a second chance and I don't have to die just yet. And I'm really grateful that I get to stay with Vincent. I love him and that's never going to change. Now I get to know what it's like to love someone and be loved. Not just by Vincent, but by everyone here.

I had to stay in the hospital for a few more days for 'observation.' At least that is what Kendra said. I didn't like the hospital, it reminded me too much of the lab. I did try escaping once. Vincent went to go get a drink and I decided to try and climb out the window. I realize now that it wasn't the best idea since I was on the eighth floor, but I really wanted out of that hospital. Vincent did come back before I got all the way out the window so he pulled me back in.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. He didn't sound mad. Actually he sounded amused.

"I want out of here. I can't stand being in this hospital."

"You do realize we are on the eighth floor?"

"Yes, but I was desperate."

Vincent just shook his head and led me back to the bed. I don't think Vincent is going to leave me alone again. He might think I'll actually go out the window no matter how high we are.

During the days that I was trapped in the hospital my mind kept wondering to one thing: What happened to Damien? Reno said he took off, but where did he go? And why did he leave? I'm glad he's gone, but it still puzzles me.

The day finally came when I got to leave this hospital and I couldn't be happier. When Kendra said I could leave I was out of bed and out the door before she could say anything else. When I got outside I saw everyone was there…well, except for Vincent. I kind of left him up in the room. Oops.

"Hey Rika, where's Vincent?" Tifa asked.

"He's on his way down. Kendra said I could leave so I rushed out of there and forgot about Vinny."

"I don't blame you for wanting to get out of there." Marlene said. "Hospitals can be scary."

"I agree."

"You know you could have waited." Vincent said as he came up to me.

"Sorry, I was just happy that I could get out of there."

"So are you ready to go home now?" Denzel asked.

Home? I haven't had a place to call home in years. It seems a little weird since I have been locked away since I was a kid and I moved around a lot. I never stayed in one place too long, but I've stayed here and it feels good to be not moving from place to place.

"Hey Rika, are you ok?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You looked like you were spacing."

"I guess I was just thinking. I haven't had a home in so long I guess it's just weird to have a home to go to."

"That's right, you do have a home and don't you forget it."

I smiled. "Don't worry. That is something I won't forget. Now come on, let's go home." I grabbed Vincent's hand and started walking towards Seventh Heaven.

I was so happy to be back at Seventh Heaven. Now I can start my life over without any worries.

That night we had a party and even though I was having fun I couldn't help but wonder where Damien went. Will he come back? Or is he giving up?

I looked over at Marlene and Denzel and saw they were dancing with Yuffie; I smiled a little.

Things will be better now. I have the chip out of my head, Dad and Kale are dead, Damien is gone and I have people who care about me. I never thought I would be with people who care so much about me. I thought I would have to be alone for my whole life.

I looked out the window and saw that it started raining so I went outside. For a long time I have hated the rain because it reminded me of that day. Maybe I should just put it behind me and forget that it was raining. I guess now that I think of it it is stupid to hate the rain because of that. After all it wasn't the rains fault.

"Rika, what are you doing out here?" Vincent asked.

I looked at Vincent who was standing in the door way. "Just thinking."

"Why don't you think inside so you don't get wet?"

"I think it's a little late for that." I laughed. I went over to Vincent, grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Why are you pulling me into the rain?"

"I've decided that hating the rain is stupid so I'm giving it another chance. Wait, that sounds stupid. I don't blame the rain for what happened. No, that sounds stupid too. I can't hate the rain forever."

"That still doesn't explain why you pulled me out in the rain."

"Because now I don't have to go through things alone. I have you and everyone else."

I kissed Vincent and everything that happened seemed to disappear; it was only me and him. That was until Yuffie came and decided to ruin it.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

Vincent and I looked towards the door and saw Yuffie along with everyone else. "Can't we have some privacy?" I asked.

"That's when you go up to your room." Yuffie winked.

It took me a few seconds to figure out what she meant by that. After I figured it out I started blushing. "Yuffie, shut up."

Yuffie laughed. "Look, she's blushing."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Just go away."

"Nope, never. I will never go away."

Marlene and Denzel came out and started playing in the rain and I played with them. We all played for awhile until Barret said we should come inside before we get sick. By that time it had stopped raining a little.

Before we headed inside Marlene pointed something out. I turned around and saw something that I have never seen before.

"Isn't that pretty?" Marlene asked me.

"I have never seen a rainbow before."

"Never?"

I shook my head. "Is there always a rainbow after it rains?"

"Yep."

So I guess the rain isn't bad at all. Sometimes the rain may seem cruel, but in the end something good is waiting.

"Rika." Vincent said.

I looked at him and noticed that everyone else had gone inside. "Things will be different now. I can start over and not worry about anyone coming after me. Thanks, Vinny."

Vincent kissed me. "Your welcome. And I should thank you."

"Why?"

"You taught me to let go of the past and how to love again."

"Wow, I did that? Your welcome."

I guess staying in Midgar was a good idea after all. If I hadn't then I would still be running and I never would have met Vincent and the others. Now I can start a new life with new friends and I won't be afraid any more. I will be able to live a free life. I have finally found that something I have been looking for and I will never lose it.

* * *

**And that is the end of my story Something to Find. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
